ETHEREAL
by Hansolie
Summary: Aku tau aku seorang hero, tetapi bagiku dirimu lebih penting dari kemenangan. - Zilong. Mampukah para hero mengembalikan cahaya di Land of Dawn? (Pairing: Zilong x Alucard, Gusion x Lesley, Martis x Alucard)
1. Chapter 1

_*ALU POV*_

 _Jleb_

Aku dengan cekatan mencabut pedangku yang baru saja kutanamkan di perut musuhku. Darah segar menetes dari ujung pedang. _Sial aku harus mencucinya nanti!_ Ntah sudah berapa banyak iblis dan monster yang kutebas hari ini. Pertarungan ini seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Land of Dawn, tanah yang pernah damai dulunya. Manusia berhasil mengalahkan para _Blood Demon_ dan mengurung ratu mereka, Alice, di _Dark Abyss_. Para manusia hidup tentram hingga suatu hari terjadi gangguan besar di Land of Dawn yang membuat kekuatan yang menyegel _Dark Abyss_ perlahan melemah. Hal ini menyebabkan keluarnya _The Dominator_ , makhluk misterius dari _Dark Abyss_ ke dunia manusia. Pemimpin dari makhluk misterius itu bernama Zhask. Zhask ingin menguasai _Land of Dawn_ dan untuk mencapai itu, ia pun mulai mencari rekan-rekan yang kuat. _Zhask pun_ membebaskan Alice, dan juga menjatuhkan malaikat utusan dewa ke kegelapan, Argus. Dalam waktu yang singkat, Zhask berhasil mendapat rekan yang kuat untuk rencana jahatnya, termasuk Raja Ashura, Martis. Raja dari kaum shura. Padahal kaum ini terkenal dengan kemampuannya mengalahkan _demon_ , tetapi sekarang mereka malah ada di pihak _The Dominator._

Maka dari itu, para elf mulai mengumpulkan orang-orang terpilih untuk memimpin pasukan untuk melawan kejahatan dan mengembalikan kedamaian di tanah ini. Para terpilih ini disebut hero. Semua ini adalah rencana pemimpin para elf, Estes dan ia dibantu oleh adiknya, Miya.

Dan aku, Alucard.

Salah satu dari yang terpilih.

Sang Pemburu Iblis

Begitulah mereka memanggilku.

* * *

ETHEREAL

Fanfic tentang perjuangan para hero mengembalikan cahaya di Land of Dawn.

Pairing: ZiAlu ;D, GosLey, martis x alu /nama pairing ini apa? Marcard? Maralu? :'D

* * *

Peperangan itu berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangan kami. Kami berhasil memukul mundur para iblis yang ingin merebut hutan para elf. Tapi, kemenangan kami ini tidak terlalu membawa kebahagian bagi kami. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak kawan-kawan kami yang gugur dalam perang ini. Seandainya saja aku lebih kuat.

"Alu! "suara ini? Zilong? Kepalaku rasanya berat. Hanya untuk mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu saja memakan beberapa detik bagiku.

"Z-zilong? "jawabku lirih seraya membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatapnya. Tatapanku kabur.

"Banyak sekali darah! Sini, biar kubawa kau menemui Raja Estes. "Zilong terdengar sangat panik. Dia segera memghampiriku dan mengangkatku. _Bridal style_. Apa-apaan ini? Aku ingin memberontak, masa lelaki seperti ini digendong ala pengantin. Aku berusaha untuk meronta dengan harapan pegangannya padaku akan terlepas, tetapi aku tidak merasakan tenaga di tanganku. Aku merasa sangat lelah, aku mulai mengantuk.

"Alu! Jangan tertidur! Bangun! Jaga kesadaranmu! "Zilong semakin panik. Ia mulai berlari ke arah ruang singgasana, menemui Estes.

"Rajaku! Kumohon, tolong Alu, "seru Zilong panik. Zilong selalu memanggil Estes dengan sebutan raja, rasanya sangat formal karena Estes selalu memperlakukan kami selayaknya kami ini berteman. Mendengar namanya disebut, Estes segera menghampiri kami dan mulai merapalkan mantra-mantra yang tidak pernah kumengerti artinya, terapi mantra itu sangat familiar, mengingat aku yang selalu terluka dan Estes selalu merapalkan mantra yang sama setiap kali menyembuhkanku.

"Tenang, Zilong! "seru Estes. Ia Berusaha menenangkan Zilong yang masih panik, "dengan istirahat yang cukup, ia akan baik-baik saja. "

"Terima kasih, Rajaku, "aku bisa mendengar kelegaan yang besar dari suaranya.

"Tapi, harus kuakui, lukanya kali ini cukup parah. Jika kau terlambat mengantarnya kepadaku, aku tidak yakin.. Aku bisa menyelamatkannya,"ucap Estes suram, "lebih baik kau membawanya ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Hari ini hari yang panjang, kau juga perlu istirahat. "

"Terima kasih, Rajaku, "sahut Zilong seraya keluar dari ruang raja. Berjalan menelusuri koridor panjang menuju kamarku. Koridor itu ramai.

"Zi.. Aku bisa jalan sendiri, "bisikku pelan. Malu sekali rasanya digendong seperti ini koridor yang ramai. Aku bisa mendengar jeritan tertahan beberapa wanita. Mereka kelihatan senang. Aneh.

"… "Zilong hanya diam.

"Zi? Hei, "aku meraih pipinya dan menepuk pelan. Tidak ada respon, aneh.

 _Cklek_

Zilong membuka pintu kamarku dan meletakkanku di kasur dengan hati-hati.

"Zi? Hei, kau kenapa? Heii, "aku tidak terbiasa tidak dihiraukan olehnya, "Zilong, jawab ak-, "Zilong meninju kasir, tepat di samping wajahku, "Zi-zilong? "

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu terjun di tengah-tengah kerumunan musuh seperti itu? Apa kau tidak menghargai nyawamu? "bentak Zilong. Dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Heh, aku tau aku bisa mengalahkan mereka semua, kenapa kau marah? Kau tidak percaya pada kekuatanku? "balasku sengit.

"Kau ceroboh! Kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Aku bisa membantumu! Jangan maju sendirian seperti itu. "

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri! Aku tidak perlu perlindunganmu! Aku tidak selemah itu! "oke, aku marah. Enak saja, masa Alucard, Sang Pemburu Iblis perlu perlindungan dari orang lain!

Zilong tidak membalasku, jadi kulanjutkan saja, mengeluarkan semua dalam pikiranku, "Kau harus berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil! Aku ini sudah dewasa, ok? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau, termasuk terjun di tengah-tengah musuh! "

"Itu berbahaya! "sahut Zilong cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau berbahaya? Ini perang, Zilong! Pasti berbahaya! Kalau aku tidak terjun seperti tadi dan menahan para iblis itu, pasti banyak dari kita yang akan gugur! Kita _hero_ , kita yang dipilih untuk membantu memenangkan perang ini, dan aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan memastikan kemenangan itu di tangan kita. "

"Apapun katamu? Apakah kemenangan itu segalanya bagimu? "

"Tentu saja! Bukankah kau juga begitu?! "

"Tidak, ada yang lebih penting dari itu.. Kau.. Kau tidak akan mengerti, "Zilong mengangkat tangannya dari samping wajahku dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Zilong.. Hei, "

"Tidurlah, Alu. Kau membutuhkannya, "sahut Zilong sambil memutar kenop pintu. Dia pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku tidak mengerti dengannya. Emangnya apa yang lebih penting dari memenangkan perang ini? Mengalahkan kejahatan. _Haa, daripada aku memikirkan ini, lebih baik aku tidur. Dia benar, aku membutuhkan istirahat. Badanku cape sekali._ Aku pun tertidur.

* * *

* _ZILONG POV*_

 _Idiot! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa dia selalu bertindak gegabah seperti itu. Apa dia tau kalau jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat dia melompat ke arah musuh. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku benar-benar khawatir! Apalagi saat melihat darah mulai melumuri tubuhnya. Aku sangat ingin membantunya saat itu, tapi apa daya para monster mengerubungiku. Membuatku gila saja. Dia benar-benar membuatku takut.._

 _Aku takut sekali_

 _Kehilangan dia,_

 _Hal terpenting dalam hidupku._

Aku terduduk di kasurku. Padahal aku baru saja keluar dari kamar Alucard, tapi aku ingin segera kembali kesana. Memastikan jika dia masih baik-baik saja. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama.

Kenapa isi otakku selalu saja tentang dia? Perasaan ini sangat baru bagiku. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku untuk menegakkan keadilan di berbagai tempat. Aku sangat jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Yang paling sering mengajakku bicara dulunya hanya Chang'e dan Sang Naga.

Aku masih ingat saat aku terpilih menjadi salah satu _hero._ Sang Naga segera menyuruhku untuk pergi menghadap Raja Estes, dan aku tentu saja menyanggupinya. Jujur saja, menjadi salah satu _hero_ dan berperang melawan kegelapan terdengar sangat keren dan menarik untukku.

Setelah menemui Raja Estes, beliau memintaku untuk mengemban satu tugas. Aku sudah berpikir jika tugas yang diberikan pasti akan berhubungan dengan bertarung dengan iblis, seperti merebut kembali wilayah dari para iblis dan sebagainya. Kenyataan berkata lain. Tugas pertamaku sebagai _hero_ adalah merekrut _hero_ lainnya.

Namanya Alucard

Seorang pemburu iblis.

* * *

/ _FLASHBACK/SATU TAHUN YANG LALU/_

 _Dimana sih rumah Alucard ini?_ Aku melihat peta yang diberikan Raja Estes berkali-kali. Aku yakin aku sudah di tempat yang ditujukan peta ini, tetapi aku tidak melihat ada rumah atau bahkan tanda-tanda kehidupan disini. Hanya ada rumput yang tumbuh terlalu panjang, panjang rumput itu bahkan mencapai pinggangku! Jujur, aku sedikit takut jika tiba-tiba ada ular lewat dan mengigitku. Aku yakin tidak ada orang yang tinggal disini. Aku mengingat kata-kata Raja Estes padaku sebelum aku berangkat.

" _Aku tidak tau dimana tepatnya dia tinggal, tapi aku yakin ada di sekitar sini, "ujarnya sambil menunjuk tanda x di peta, "Ini bukan tugas yang mudah, Zi. Kau tidak tau berapa banyak orang yanh kuutus untuk menemuinya, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengiyakan tawaran menjadi hero ini. "_

Aku tidak mengerti dengan orang ini. Kenapa dia menolak menjadi _hero?_ Tidak sadarkah dia ini takdirnya?

 _RAAAHHWWR_

Terdengar suara monster yang berteriak kesakitan. Aku segera lari ke arah sumber suara. Dan saat aku sampai, pemandangan yang kuliat seakan menyihirku.

Seorang pemuda yang mungkin umurnya sekitar 18 mengayunkan pedang besarnya dengan sangat lihai. Dia seakan menari saat menebas monster besar itu. Rambut pirangnya juga ikut berhembus mengikuti gerakannya. Tapi, yang paling menarik adalah..

Sorot matanya.

Matanya penuh dengan determinasi untuk menang. Selain itu, warna matanya itu.. Merah menyala. Aku sangat jarang menemui orang dengan warna mata itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke monster yang sedang ia lawan. Itu.. _demon_.. yang sangat besar. Tunggu, aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Itu.. Itu! _Demon_ level A yang lumayan kuat. _Demon_ itu pernah menyerang Emerald Woodland tempat tinggal para _elf_. Dan, _demon_ itu sangat sangat kuat! Nyaris 50 petarung gugur untuk menumbangkan _demon_ itu. Aku harus membantunya!

Tetapi niat itu kuurungkan setelah melihat wajahnya. Senyumannya. Dia tersenyum maniak. Seakan pertarungannya dengan _demon_ adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang terjadi padanya seminggu ini. Senyuman itu membuatku yakin jika dia bisa mengalahkan _demon_ itu sendirian. Aku pun hanya menontonnya bertarunf dari kejauhan. Bila pertarungannya mulai membahayakan pemuda itu, aku akan membantunya.

Aku terus memperhatikan penampilan pemuda itu. Rambut pirangnya yang warnanya sedikit mirip dengan pasir terlihat sangat berantakan, tapi rambutnya yang berantakan malah menambah daya tariknya. Dia memiliki mata besar yang tajam.. dengan bulu mata yang cukup panjanh untuk ukuran laki-laki. Hidungnya mancung sempurna dengan bibir pink yang tipis. Ok, serius, cakep. Cakep banget. Aku terpesona.

 _T-tunggu! Rambut pirang pendek? Penampilan rupawan? Itu kan ciri-ciri dari pria bernama Alucard yang diberi tau Estes padaku? Apa jangan-jangan?_

ARHHGH RAAAahk-

Aku berhenti melamun dan kembali fokus dengan pertarungan tadi. Akhirnya _demon_ itu tumbang. Darah berwarna hijau menyelimuti tubuh _demon_ itu. _Demon_ itu pun terjatuh ke tanah tepat di samping kaki lelaki tadi, yang mulai kucurigai sebagai Alucard.

Aku pun memfokuskan pandanganku pada pria itu. Dia terlihat sempoyongan. Kenapa begitu? Aku yakin dia tidak terluka sama sekali?

 _Bruk_

Pria itu terjatuh ke belakang. Ia ambruk ke tanah. Aku dengan segera menghampiri dan mengeceknya. Aku tidak menemukan luka serius apapun pada tubuhnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia pingsan seperti ini. Wajahnya memerah dan ia berkeringat. Seperti orang sedang demam. Aku pun mengangkatnya dalam dekapanku dan membawanya ke tenda kecil yang kubangun selama aku mencari pria yang bernama Alucard.

Aku menatap lelaki di gendonganku. Dia benar-benar persis dengan ciri-ciri Alucard yang diberi tau Raja Estes.

Apakah pencarianku sudah selesai?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

KASIH SAYA REVIEW YAAA

(kalo bisa fav ama follow juga hehe)


	2. Chapter 2

_ZILONG POV_

 _Aku_ menatap pria yang sekarang sedang tidur di kasur sementaraku. Wajahnya masih sedikit memerah dan berkeringat, tetapi tidak separah sebelumnya.

Aku menyentuh dahinya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. _Bagus, sudah mulai turun demamnya._ Tapi, serius, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa setelah melawan _demon_ itu dia malah jadi demam?

Aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang kusimpan di kantong kecil di tasku. Kertas dari Raja Estes tentang ciri-ciri pria bernama Alucard.

-Rambut pirang pasir.

-Berkulit putih.

-Hidung mancung.

-Bibir tipis.

-Mata biru.

Eh? Mata biru? Warna mata pria ini kan merah, berarti dia bukan Alucard… aku sedikit kecewa. Tidak, sebenarnya aku sangat kecewa. Ntah kenapa menjadi seorang _hero_ bersama pria ini pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Sebenarnya siapa pria ini?

* * *

ETHEREAL

Fanfic tentang perjuangan para hero mengembalikan cahaya di Land of Dawn.

Main pairing: Zilong x Alucard.

* * *

Ch 2

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

Matahari pun mulai menampakkan dirinya, menandakan bahwa malam sudah berakhir dan pagi telah datang. Burung-burung kecil mulai berkicau merdu. Kicauan merekalah yang membangunkanku.

Aku pun pergi ke sungai untuk membasuh wajahku. Aku sengaja mendirikan tenda di dekat sungai agar aku bisa mendapatkan air dengan cepat, dan juga ikan tentunya.

Aku masih merasa mengantuk. Aku pun langsung menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam air sungai, berharap kesegaran dari air yang dingin dapat membangunkanku sepenuhnya.

 _Hmm, kok aku merasa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting ya?_ Aku berpikir sejenak. _Ah! Pria itu! Aku lupa mengeceknya!_ Aku langsung berlari kembali ke tendaku. Berharap pria itu masih ada di sana.

Aku langsung menyibak kain yang menjadi pintu masuk tendaku. Mataku langsung jatuh padanya, pria yang masih tertidur pulas di tumpukan kain yang kujadikan kasur.

Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih dahinya. Memeriksa suhu tubuhnya seperti yang telah kulakukan berkali-kali kemarin malam. Tetapi dia tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Dan apa yang kulihat seakan menghipnotisku.

Dua mata biru yang cerah menatapku.

"Alucard?" tanyaku.

"D-dimana ini?" tanya pria itu bingung. Kurasa dia masih setengah sadar, dan kondisi ini harus kumamfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

"Kau Alucard kan?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tau namaku? Siapa kau?" tanyanya bingung. Matanya tertutup lagi, rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

"Aku Zilong. Salah satu _hero,"_ jawabku santai. Mendengar jawabanku, Alucard langsung bangun dan menatapku kaget. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

" _H-hero?_ " tanyanya sedikit panik.

"Kau Alucard kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"B-bukan! Siapa Alucard? Ah… A-aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi!" seru Alu sambil segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Sumpah, dia tidak pandai berbohong sama sekali! Tapi usahanya untuk berbohong membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, seperti anak kecil saja. Aku segera menahan tangannya agar dia tidak kemana-mana.

"Raja Estes mengutusku untuk menjemputmu," mendengar itu, Alucard langsung menghentakan tangannya agar genggamanku padanya terlepas.

"Kalian belum menyerah juga untuk merekrutku?! Bukannya sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak tertarik sama sekali?!" dia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menolak tawaran menjadi _hero._ Tidak semua orang bisa menjadi _hero_ , harusnya kau bangga, kau termasuk dari yang terpilih."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau menjadi _hero._ Buang-buang waktu saja. Bilang ke raja bodohmu itu untuk tidak menggangguku lagi!"

Mendengarnya menghina Raja cukup membuatku marah, tetapi aku lebih marah lagi saat dia bilang jika menjadi hero mmbuang-buang waktu saja.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga dia terjatuh dan menahan kedua tangannya dengan tanganku. Menindih kakinya dengan tubuhku. Efektif untuk menghentikan semua gerakannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Apa maumu?! Aku mau jadi _hero_ atau tidak kan urusanku!" dia berusaha membebaskan diri dariku, tetapi sia-sia. Aku tau dia masih sedikit demam.

"Kau tinggal di hutan ini karena disini tempat tinggal banyak _demon_ kan?" aku sudah mencari tau segala hal tentang hutan ini dari penduduk sekitar makanya aku mengetahui hal ini.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Dia belum menyerah dan masih berusaha membebaskan dirinya dariku.

"Kau sebenarnya ingin memusnahkan para _demon_ juga kan?" dia tidak membalas perkataanku, jadi kuanggap saja kalau perkataanku benar, "kalau memang itu maumu, lebih baik kau menjadi _hero_ saja. Kita bisa memusnahkan para iblis itu bersama-sama."

"Aku membunuh para _demon_ itu hanya untuk menguji dan mengasah kekuatanku, ok?" dia memalingkan wajahnya. Dia harus berhenti berbohong, dia terlalu payah untuk itu.

"Mengasah kemampuan? Kau tinggal di sarang iblis! Ini lebih terdengar seperti bunuh diri daripada mengasah kemampuan, hm?"

"Mungkin bagimu ini bunuh diri, tapi tidak bagiku. Kau hanya terlalu lemah untuk tinggal di sini." Sahutnya arogan.

"Lemah? Kau kira kau masih akan hidup jika aku tidak membawamu kemari? Jika bukan karena aku, kau pasti sudah menjadi santapan para _demon!"_

"Bukan salahku, _demon_ seperti itu menyerangku tiba-tiba! Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri! Aku mengalahkannya sendirian!" dia terdengar bangga.

"Itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu," ucapku. Kenapa pria ini tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja? Bahwa sebenarnya dia memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan para _hero._ Mengembalikan cahaya di Land of Dawn.

"Lalu kau mau balasan apa dariku? Uang?"

"Jadilah _hero_ bersamaku," aku membisikkannya di telinganya.

"Haah, kalian semua terlalu memaksa. Apa Rajamu tidak memberitahumu jika semua utusan yang dia kirim padaku selalu kembali dengan keadaan luka-luka?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Dia berkata seakan-akan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang ini dia bisa melukaiku. Tapi, dengan cepat kebingunganku musnah.

Matanya yang biru berubah merah.

Setelah matanya berubah warna, kekuatannya bertambah sangat besar! Dia meronta dengan sangat kuat dan bahkan dia bisa mendorongku mundur! Dengan cepat dia keluar dari tendaku, dan berlari memasuki hutan.

Melihatnya kabur, aku langsung mengejarnya. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia sampai lolos!

* * *

 _ALU POV_

 _Ugh, kenapa sih mereka datang terus kesini? Bukannya sudah kubilang dari awal aku tidak mau menjadi hero?! Mereka itu tidak ada telinga atau apa sih? Kolot banget!_ Aku terus berlari. Aku tau orang yang bernama Zilong itu pasti akan mengejarku.

Mataku sudah kembali biru. Aku _meng-nonactive skill_ khususku.

Aku tidak tau aku bisa lari sampai kapan. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan perlahan hilang. Aku tau _skill_ itu hanya boleh kugunakan maksimal sehari sekali, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik menjadi _hero._

Terakhir kali aku memakai _skill_ ini kemarin sore. Karena sekarang masih pagi berarti jeda penggunaan _skill_ ini baru setengah hari. Efek sampingnya akan terasa sebentar lagi, aku harus mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi!

"Haah.. Haa," tidak! gawat… untuk berjalan saja, aku sudah tidak ada tenaga. Aku tidak bisa berhenti disini, _demon_ akan menyerangku.

" _Rrrr,_ bau manusia," suara muncul dari belakangku. Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan iblis yang berwujud anjing berkepala tiga. Aku tau semua _demon_ yang bisa berbicara berbahaya.

"h… haha, ss-sayang se-sekali… haa hah, a-aku b-bukan… haa… manusia," jawabku terengah-engah. Nafasku terasa berat.

"Paling tidak mirip. Sudah lama aku tidak makan enak, hmm," aneh sekali rasanya, melihat anjing yang bisa berbicara layaknya manusia. Mengerikan.

Aku _men-summon_ pedangku. Jika aku akan mati, paling tidak aku akan membawa iblis ini bersamaku!

Mataku kembali merah

 _Lifesteal 100%_

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

 _Kemana dia?_ Aku kehilangan jejaknya. Dia berlari terlalu kencang. Aku masih memikirkan matanya yang bisa berubah warna. Tiap kali matanya berubah warna, sepertinya dia menjadi semakin kuat….

Tapi, apa jangan-jangan hal itu yang membuat dia pingsan dan demam kemarin? Kalau iya, aku harus mencari dia sekarang. Hutan ini berbahaya!

Setelah berkeliling sekitar 15 menit, aku mendengar bunyi pedang dan angin. Dia pasti sedang bertarung! Aku segera lari ke sumber suara.

"ARGH!" aku melihat Alu dibanting ke tanah oleh iblis anjing berkepala tiga. _Demon level A!_ Aku harus segera menolongnya! Aku pun mengeluarkan tombakku dan berlari ke arah iblis itu.

Dengan cekatan aku membalik monster itu dengan tombakku dan melemparnya jauh ke sebuah pohon besar. Aku berlari menghampiri Alucard.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ini pertanyaan bodoh! Aku bisa melihat darah mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya. Kepalanya terbentur keras dan mengeluarkan banyak darah juga, ada luka dalam di tangannya.

 _Eh? Apa ini? Kenapa tangan kanannya seperti tangan iblis?_ Aku baru menyadari keanehan di tangan kanan Alucard. Ini bukan tangan manusia! Sebenarnya dia ini apa?

" _RRRAAWR_ , _sakit! Awas kau! Akan kubunuh kau!"_

Belum sempat aku menemukan jawabnnya, iblis itu sudah bangkit lagi dan bersiap menyerang. Kenapa bisa ada banyak _demon level A_ disini? Setauku, _demon_ level ini jumlahnya sedikit, tapi aku sudah menemui dua hanya dalam dua hari!

Aku meletakkan Alucard di dekat pohon yang cukup besar dan kembali menghadapi iblis itu.

Aku segera berlari ke arah _demon_ itu dan menusuknya dengan cepat berkali-kal. Darah _demon_ itu memancar kemana-mana. Tapi, aku tau ini semua tidak cukup untuk mengalahkannya.

Tiba-tiba _demon_ itu menghempasku dengan ekornya. Aku terlempar ke pohon dekat Alucard. Darah segar mengalir dari luka baru di kepalaku. Kepala memang mudah sekali berdarah.

 _Monster ini kuat, aku harus serius!_ Aku menggemgam tombakku erat dan berlari ke arah monster itu untuk serangan balasan.

* * *

 _ALU POV_

Aku membuka perlahan mataku. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi pertarungan di dekatku. Aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku pingsan.

 _Ah! Demon tadi! K-kenapa aku masih hidup?_

Aku mengarahkan mataku ke pertarungan yang berlangsung di depanku. _Demon_ tadi terluka cukup parah. Kakinya terpotong satu dan darah hijau mewarnai tubuhnya. Selain itu, kepalanya juga hanya tersisa satu.

Aku memgedarkan pandanganku ke orang yang sedang melawan _demon_ itu. Namanya Zilong kalau tidak salah? Dia datang menyelamatkanku lagi?

Keadaan Zilong juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan _demon_ yang sedang ia hadapi. Tubuhnya dilumuri darah segar dan lebam dimana-mana. Aku harus membantunya.

Aku mencoba berdiri, tetapi tidak berhasil. Aku merasa sangat pusing dan tanganku sangat sakit. Saat kulihat ada luka yang cukup dalam di tangan kananku. _Ugh_ , _luka seperti ini bukan masalah kalau aku bisa mengaktifkan skill itu lagi. Tapi… efek sampingnya pasti akan sangat besar._

Iblis itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kurasa dia merasa jika dia bisa saja kalah di pertarungan ini, iblis itu pun mulai menyerang membabi-buta. Dan sialnya serangan itu mengenai Zilong. Dia terjatuh ke tanah.

Zilong berusaha bangkit tetapi satu kepala yang masih tersisa menggigit bahunya. Darah merah segar mengalir dari gigitan itu. Zilong meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya untuk berteriak saja dia sudah tidak ada tenaga.

Aku harus membantunya. Aku meng-summon pedangku lagi. Aku berusaha berdiri. Aku sudah terlalu banyak memakai _skill_ ini. Kurasa aku hanya akan bisa menggunakan beberapa detik saja. Tapi, mengingat keadaan iblis itu yang sudah sekarat, kurasa hanya dengan beberapa detik saja aku bisa mengalahkannya. Aku hanya perlu menebas kepalanya yang terakhir.

"HEI, IBLIS JELEK! BUKANNYA KAU BILANG KAU MAU MENYANTAPKU?" teriakku kencang untuk menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

Aku mendengar pria itu, Alucard berteriak ke _demon_ itu. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia sudah terluka parah!

Mendengar teriakan Alucard, iblis itu melepas gigitannya di bahuku. Kepalanya yang masih tersisa menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Haha, kau masih hidup? Baguslah, aku lebih suka menyantap daging segar daripada yang sudah mati! Akan kumakan kau hidup-hidup, HAHAH,"_ _demon_ itu berlari ke arah Alucard sambil tertawa histeris. Aku harus membantu Alucard, tapi luka di bahuku sakit sekali.

Aku melihat mata Alucard berkilat merah lagi. Dengan cepat dia menghunuskan pedangnya dan menebas _demon_ itu beberapa kali.

 _Apa? Aku bisa melihat luka-luka di tubuh Alucard perlahan sembuh. Dia seperti baru lagi. Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Demon_ itu terkejutmelihat Alucard tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kuat _. Demon_ itu berusaha mencakar Alucard, tetapi cakarannya dihalang dengan pedang Alu.

Dalam sekali tebasan yang cepat, Alucard memenggal kepala terakhir _demon_ itu.

"Huff, makanya jangan besar kepala, dasar iblis bodoh," ucap Alucard sambil menendang kepala _demon_ yang baru saja ditebasnya.

Alucard berjalan ke arahku dan tersenyum arogan, "Siapa yang menyelamatkan siapa sekarang, hm?"

"Hei, kalau dihitung, ini kedua kalinya aku menyelamatkanmu, oke?" sahutku kesal, _ahh, dia menyebalkan!_

"Mungkin iya… hei, kau masih bisa berjalan kan?" tanya Alucard lirih. Aku bisa mendengar nada khawatir di suaranya.

"Tentu, kurasa aku masih bisa. Aku pernah punya luja yang lebih parah dari ini, kau tau?" sahutku. Aku serius, mungkin luka di bahuku lumayan dalam, tapi ini masih belum seberapa dengan luka yang kudapat saat membantu peperangan di Timur. Lagipula, luka di bahuku ini tidak sesakit tadi.

"Apa kau bisa menggendongku juga?" tanya Alucard lagi.

 _Apa? Menggendong?_

"Memangnya kau ke-" belum selesai aku berbicara, dia ambruk ke arahku. Dengan cekatan aku menangkap tubuhnya.

Panas! Tubuhnya panas sekali! Jauh lebih panas daripada suhu tubuhnya kemarin sore! Wajanya memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

Aku harus membawanya ke _healer!_ Aku ingat desa di dekat hutan ini memiliki _healer_ yang cukup berbakat. Aku juga perlu menyembuhkan luka-lukaku.

Aku pun menaruh tanganku di bawah lutut dan punggungnya. Menggendong seperti pengantin. Cara menggendong ini mungkin sedikit riskan karena luka di bahuku, tetapi ini lebih efektif.

Aku berlari ke luar hutan menuju desa itu.

Sesampainya di desa, aku segara bertanya dengan penduduk di sana mengenai alamat _healer_ itu. Para penduduk panik saat melihat darah yang melumuri tubuh kami dan dengan segera menuntun kami menuju _healer._

Kami pun mencapai rumah _healer_ itu dengan cepat. _Healer_ itu bernama Rafaela. Melihat luka parah di tubuhku, dia segara merapalkan mantra dan dalam sekejap luka di tubuhku sembuh.

Rafaela _healer_ yang hebat. Kenapa dia hanya tinggal di desa terpencil seperti ini?

"Hei, kau tidak menyembuhkannya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk Alucard.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa disembuhkan, ok?" jawabnya ketus. Kenapa dia menjawabku dengan nada seperti itu?

"Arhh, aku sudah bilang kepadanya berkali-kali kalau _skill_ itu tidak boleh digunakan sering-sering. Kenapa dia begitu gegabah?!" ujar Rafaela marah.

"Eh? Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku kaget.

"Tentu saja, satu desa ini mengenalnya," jawab Rafaela. Dia tetap menjawabku dengan nada yang sama. Apa dia marah padaku? Tapi kenapa?

"Apa? Tapi saat aku bertanya ke penduduk desa seminggu yang lalu, mereka bilang tidak pernah mendengar nama Alucard," kataku bingung.

"Tentu saja mereka akan menjawab begitu," sahut Rafaela.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau akan membawanya pergi. Sudah banyak yang datang kemari untuk memintanya menjadi _hero_. Penduduk desa tidak mau Alucard pergi," jawab Rafaela.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mau?" tanyaku lagi.

"Alucard itu pahlawan di desa ini, kau tau? Semenjak hutan di dekat desa ini dijadikan tempat tinggal oleh para iblis, banyak penduduk yang dibunuh oleh para iblis hanya untuk dijadikan santapan. Penduduk di desa ini ketakutan tapi mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal lain. Desa ini satu-satunya rumah bagi mereka," ucap Rafaela sambil menaruh handuk basah di dahi Alucard.

Aku terdiam. Menunggu Rafaela melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Satu kali, para _demon_ melakukan serangan ke desa ini. Banyak penduduk yang tewas. Para iblis menguasai desa ini dan menjadikan penduduk yang masih tersisa sebagai budak mereka. Kami berusaha menghubungi kalian, pasukan yang dipimpin oleh para _elf_ untuk datang dan membantu kami, tapi kalian tidak pernah datang!" Rafaela terlihat marah.

"Kami mulai putus asa… tetapi setelah seminggu kami menjadi budak bagi para iblis, Alucard datang dan menyelamatkan kami. Dia melawan para iblis itu seorang diri. Aku masih ingat sekali hari itu," Rafaela mengganti kain di dahi Alucard dengan yang baru.

"Tidak peduli berapa banyak luka di tubuhnya, dia tetap berusaha melindungi kami. Aku ingat, ada satu _demon_ yang menyerang seorang gadis kecil. Hanya beberapa centi lagi, cakar _demon_ itu akan merobek tubuh gadis itu dan membunuhnya. Tetapi, Alucard melindungi gadis itu dengan tubuhnya," Rafaela bercerita dengan gestur tangannya.

"Dia terluka sangat parah, tapi dia tetap melawan semua _demon_ itu. Melihat perjuangannya, kami pun bangkit dari keputusasaan kami dan ikut melawan para _demon._ Hingga akhirnya, kami berhasil mengusir mereka, " lanjut Rafaela.

"Pertarungan itu hanya berlangsung satu hari kau tau? Tapi, akibat dari pertarungan itu membuat Alucard tidak sadarkah diri selama satu minggu. Perlu tiga bulan baginya untuk sehat kembali," kata Rafaela.

"Selama tiga bulan itu, dia sangat kesakitan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Tidak ada luka di tubuhnya, tetapi demamnya sangat tinggi. Lebih tinggi daripada demamnya yang sekarang. Dia bilang ini efek samping jika dia menggunakan kekuatannya berlebihan."

"Dia tau akibat dari menggunakan kekuatan secara berlebihan, tetapi dia tetap saja datang seorang diri untuk menyelamatkan kami. Dia pahlawan kami. Bahkan, setelah sembuh dia selalu pergi ke hutan itu untuk memusnahkan para iblis agar tidak menyerang kami." Lanjut Rafaela. Dia menggenggam tangan Alucard.

Aku tercengang. Aku tidak tau alasan Alucard tinggal di hutan adalah untuk melindungi desa ini. Dia jauh lebih hebat dari perkiraanku, tetapi aku tetap ingin dia menjadi _hero._

"Kira-kira kapan dia akan bangun?" tanyaku.

"Ntahlah, tergantung. Berapa kali warna matanya berubah?" tanya Rafaela.

"Ehm, tiga… tiga kali dalam satu hari," jawabku.

"Haa,, dia benar-benar sembrono. Kurasa dia akan bangun dua-tiga hari lagi," jawab Rafaela.

"Oh… begitu,"

"Lebih baik kau instirahat. Walaupun aku sudah menyembuhkanmu kau pasti kelelahan kan? Gunakan saja kasur di kamar sebelah," nada bicara Rafaela melembut.

"Terima kasih," aku pun menuruti perkataan sang _healer_ dan pergi istirahat.

* * *

Di kerajaan Alice, ratu dari para iblis penghisap darah.

"Ratu, saya mendapat informasi bahwa 2 _demon level A_ terbunuh dalam dua hari ini di hutan _Dern_ , " ucap _goblin_ kecil berwarna hijau. _Dern_ adalah nama hutan yang ditinggali Alucard.

"Haa, ini sudah ke berapa kalinya. Setiap hari selalu saja ada _demon_ ku yang dibunuh di hutan itu. Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Alice sambil mengangkat gelas _wine_ yang berisi darah segar dan menyesapnya.

"Sama seperti biasa, Ratu. Sang Pemburu Iblis, Alucard. Tetapi, kali ini dia dibantu satu _hero_ yang bernama Zilong," jawab _goblin_ kecil itu.

"Haa, aku tidak mengerti dengan Alucard ini. Bukannya dia setengah iblis? Kenapa dia malah melawan kaumnya sendiri. Aneh," Alice menjilat darah di bibirnya.

"Saya juga tidak mengerti, Ratu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya _goblin_ itu lagi.

"Aah~ aku sangat ingin Alucard bergabung menjadi budakku, tetapi dia terlalu sulit dikontrol. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk menyingkirkannya, ya kan?" Alice berpikir sejenak, "Hmm, kirim 10 _demon level A_ ke desa itu. Harusnya sudah cukup kan untuk mengalahkan mereka?"

"Baik, Ratu!" sahut _goblin_ sambil mengangkat tangannya dan memberi hormat. _Goblin_ itu segera pergi untuk melakukan perintah ratunya.

"Haa~ benar-benar deh. Jumlah _demon level A_ ku kan tidak begitu banyak. Sayang sekali, aku benar-benar mau punya tangan kanan yang tampan bukan seekor _goblin_ , sayang sekali~" Alice meminum darah nya sampai habis dalam satu tegak.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

:'D makasih ya guys reviewnya!

Tentang penjelasan _skill_ Alucard bakal saya jelasin di chapter selanjutnya,, jadi…

STAY TUNED YAH

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, FOLLOW, N FAVORIT

THANKS GUYS

Btw, baca fanfic saya yang satu lagi dong, wkwk 😁 😂

Susah bikin 2 fanfic yang bertolak belakang gaya bahasanya, tapi menantang sih…

Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 yaa


	3. Chapter 3

_ZILONG POV_

Pagi hari telah tiba. Aku bisa mendengar ayam berkokok dan burung bernyanyian. Aku membuka mataku dan melakukan beberapa peregangan. Lukaku kemarin sembuh total, bahkan tidak ada bekasnya! Rafaela benar-benar seorang _healer_ yang hebat.

Aku duduk di pinggir kasur. Aku teringat cerita Rafaela kemarin. Apa mungkin alasan Alucard tidak ingin menjadi _hero_ karena dia tidak mau meninggalkan desa ini?

Kalau iya, alasannya benar-benar mulia, tapi aku tidak peduli. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun alasannya, aku akan tetap membawa Alucard pulang bersamaku untuk menjadi _hero_.

… _Kenapa aku seposesif itu dengannya?_ Aku bingung. Aku merasa aku harus membawanya bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sini. Perasaan yang aneh.

Aku baru bertemu dengannya dua hari, tapi aku sudah menyelamatkannya dua kali. Aku yakin jika aku meninggalkannya di sini, cepat atau lambat dia akan merenggang nyawanya.

Memang benar kata Rafaela. Alucard itu gegabah. Dia terlalu sembrono! Untuk membantuku kemarin, dia menggunakan _skill_ yang memiliki dampak negatif yang besar untuk tubuhnya.

Selain itu, aku ingat Rafaela bercerita tentang Alucard yang menyelamatkan gadis kecil dari cakaran _demon_ dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Apa dia tidak sayang dengan tubuhnya sendiri?

Aku sudah bisa menebak kepribadian Alucard. Dia tipe yang rela berkorban untuk orang lain dan tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri. Kepribadiannya ini membuatku makin ingin membawanya bersamaku.

Dia memerlukan orang untuk menjaganya karena di tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri!

…

Dan aku mau menjadi orang itu.

* * *

ETHEREAL

Fanfic tentang perjuangan para hero mengembalikan cahaya di Land of Dawn.

Main pairing: Zilong x Alucard.

(Mungkin saya bakal tambahin side pairing Argus x Rafaela…)

Oh iya,

Chapter ini bakal lebih banyak dari sudut pandang Zilong, soalnya kan Alu nya lagi ga sadar,

Selamat membaca!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan ke kamar di sampingnya, kamar Alucard. Aku memutar kenop pintunya dan masuk ke dalam.

Aku pun menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi di samping kasurnya. Wajahnya masih memerah dan dipenuhi keringat. Aku menyentuh dahinya. Suhu tubuhnya masih sangat tinggi, walaupun tidak sepanas kemarin.

Dia mengernyitkan alisnya. Wajahnya menggambarkan kesakitan yang mendalam. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

 _Melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini, kenapa aku juga merasa sakit ya?_

"Ugh, aah…" Alucard mengerang kecil, "haa… h-hentikan,"

 _Hm? Apa dia sedang bermimpi buruk?_

"I-ini t-tubuhku, ti… ahh… tidak akan ku-biarkan… haah k-kau mengambil alih," nafasnya sangat berat. Sepertinya untuk bernafas saja sangat sakit untuknya.

 _Mengambil alih? Apa maksudnya?_

Aku berdiri dan membasahi handuk dengan air dingin untuk menggantikan handuk yang ada di dahi Alucard.

Pria ini benar-benar misterius… aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentangnya. Mungkin jika aku bertanya dengan para penduduk, aku bisa mendapatkan informasi tentangnya?

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan membungkuk sedikit. Aku mengangkat handuk yang ada di dahinya. Handuknya sudah hangat padahal baru saja kuganti.

Aku mengecup dahinya, "Lebih baik kau cepat bangun, Alucard. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," bisikku pelan. Aku pun mengganti handuk di dahinya dengan yang baru dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku akan mencari tau mengenai Alucard dari penduduk desa ini.

Aku pun keluar dari rumah Rafaela. Suasana desa ini cukup ramai. Banyak orang-orang yang berjualan di pinggir jalan. Ada yang menjual ikan, daging, permen, perkakas rumah tangga, bahkan senjata.

Banyak anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari. Suasana di desa ini benar-benar hidup dan aku menyukainya. Tinggal di desa ini pasti sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi ada Alucard.

 _Eh? Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu?! Astaga, ada apa dengan diriku!_ Ugh, aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah.

 _Buk_

Ada yang menabrak kakiku. Aku pun melihat pelaku yang menabrak kakiku. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat kemerahan.

"Maaf, tuan! Saya tidak sengaja! Maafkan saya," gadis itu membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Tidak apa," jawabku singkat. Gadis ini terlalu sopan. Dia kan hanya menabrakku, masa harus meminta maaf seniat itu.

"Oh, terima kasih, tuan," gadis itu membungkuk lagi. Aku kira setelah berbicara seperti itu, dia akan pergi. Tetapi tidak. Dia menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang besar.

"Ehm, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku canggung.

"Kau tuan yang membawa Kak Alucard kesini kan? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya gadis itu khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir," jawabku lagi, "Kau mengenal Alucard?"

"Iya, tentu saja! Dia kan pahlawan desa ini!" sahut gadis itu bangga, "Dia… alasan kenapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang."

 _Jackpot!_ Aku menemukan orang yang pas untuk kutanyai mengenai Alucard.

"Hei, aku mau dengar lebih banyak tentangnya! Mau kah kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanyaku sopan sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar permintaanku, gadis itu langsung tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja!"

Gadis itu mengajakku ke bawah sebuah pohon besar rindang yang terletak di sebuah bukit. Di bagian bawah bukit ini ada kuburan dengan banyak sekali kayu yang disalib diatas gundukan-gundukan tanah.

"Kau lihat kuburan di sana?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk kuburan.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Itu adalah kuburan untuk orang-orang yang meninggal saat para _demon_ menyerang desa kami." Ucap gadis itu.

"Berapa banyak yang tewas?" tanyaku.

"Ntahlah, mungkin sekitar 200 lebih," jawab gadis itu sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hmm, desa ini lumayan besar ya walaupun ada di ujung negri ini," sahutku.

"Ya, memang…" gadis itu diam sejenak, "Orang tuaku tidak ada di kuburan itu."

"Bukannya bagus kalau begitu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak, mereka sudah lama meninggal. Saat aku umur enam tahun, orang tuaku pergi berburu dan diterkam hewan buas," jawab gadis itu, "aku sudah lama yatim piatu."

"Maaf," aku seharusnya berpikir dulu sebelum bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka sudah lama pergi dan aku sudah terbiasa," gadis itu mengambil nafas panjang, "Setelah orang tuaku meninggal, aku hidup sendirian karena aku tidak punya sanak saudara. Tapi, penduduk di sini sangat baik dan ramah. Mereka sering memberiku makan."

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai tanda bahwa aku mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Sekitar 6 tahun setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku, para _demon_ datang dan menyerang desa kami. Kira-kira 6 bulan yang lalu. _Demon-demon_ itu membunuh nyaris setengah dari orang dewasa di desa ini dan memakannya di hadapan kami. Lalu, mereka menangkap penduduk yang tersisa dan memasukkan kami ke kandang. Mengerikan bukan? Mereka memasukkan kami ke kandang dan saat mereka lapar, mereka akan mengambil salah seorang dari kami dan memakannya. Di depan kami!" gadis itu sedikit gemetaran.

Aku bisa merasakan kengerian yang terjadi dari cerita gadis ini.

"Pada hari ke-tujuh, salah satu _demon_ menarikku keluar dari kandangku. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas rupa _demon_ itu. _Demon_ itu cukup tinggi, mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga meter. Giginya berantakan dan kuning tetapi sangat tajam seperti pisau! Yang paling mengerikan adalah cakarnya… cakarnya seperti sabit yang sangat tajam. Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu."

"Aku berusaha untuk kabur darinya, tapi sia-sia. Aku menatap orang-orang yang ada di kandang bersamaku untuk meminta bantuan, tapi mereka hanya membuang muka. Aku tau, aku bukan siapa-siapa yang berarti buat mereka. Aku tidak akan selamat. _Demon_ itu pun bersiap untuk menyakarku dengan kukunya yang panjang itu, dan aku sudah siap menerima semuanya," gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku pikir aku akan mati, tetapi tiba-tiba dia datang dan menyelamatkanku."

"Dia?" tanyaku.

"Kak Alucard. Dia melompat di antaraku dan _demon_ itu, melindungiku dengan tubuhnya. Aku ingat banyak sekali darah memancar dari lukanya. Dengan mulut penuh darah dia bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja… aku benar-benar terkejut saat itu. Dia bilang kepadaku, 'Maaf, aku terlambat. Jauh sih desa kalian,' lalu dia mengambil pedangnya dan menyerang _demon_ itu," gadis itu memperagakan Alucard menebas pedangnya.

 _Hmm, jadi gadis yang ada di cerita Rafaela itu gadis ini…._

"Ajaib! Setelah dia menyerang _demon_ itu berkali-kali, luka akibat cakaran _demon_ itu sembuh. Tak lama, dia berhasil mengalahkan _demon_ itu. Dia membuka pintu kandang dan tersenyum. Dia bilang ke kami semua, 'Kalian bebas, ayo keluar,' tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang keluar dari kandangnya. Mereka takut akan banyak _demon_ kemari dan membunuh mereka semua karena berani keluar dari kandangnya," lanjut gadis itu.

"Kak Alu kemudian berjalan ke kandang-kandang lainnya dan menebas kunci kandangnya dengan pedangnya. Dia berteriak ke kami semua bahwa kami sudah bebas dan menyuruh semuanya untuk keluar dari kandang, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang bergerak,"

"Mendengar keributan itu, _demon-demon_ yang lainnya pun datang. Mereka menyerang Kak Alu bersamaan. Aku kira dia akan ketakutan dan lari, tetapi tidak. Matanya berubah merah dan dia tersenyum lebar. Dengan pedangnya, dia menebas semua _demon_ yang datang. Tetapi, jumlah _demon_ nya terlalu banyak. Dia tak sanggup melawannya sendirian."

"Para _demon_ berhasil menangkapnya. Ada yang menindihnya agar dia tidak bisa melawan. Salah satu _demon_ tertawa dan berkata jika semua yang Kak Alu lakukan sia-sia, dan _demon_ itu berkata jika dia akan memakan semua orang di depannya. Mendengar itu, Kak Alu langsung berteriak seperti ini, 'Aku yang membunuh temanmu, harusnya kau memakanku bukan mereka!' aku sangat terharu mendengarnya."

" _Demon_ itu hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Kak Alu. _Demon_ itu menarik seorang kakek tua dan menusuknya tepat di dadanya. Hal itu membuat Kak Alu meledak. Matanya berubah sangat merah! Seketika dia menjadi sangat kuat. Dia berhasil melepaskan diri dan membunuh _demon_ yang menindihnya. Lalu, dia menebas _demon-demon_ lainnya dengan pedangnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi darahnya sendiri, sampai tidak ada bagian dari kulitnya yang tidak tertutupi darah."

"Lalu Kak Alu berteriak dengan keras, 'AKU BISA MENGEMBALIKAN KEBEBASAN KALIAN ASALKAN KALIAN JUGA BERJUANG!' kata-kata Kak Alu membangkitkan semangat kami. Para penduduk pun ikut membantu Kak Alu. Setelah beberapa jam bertarung, kami berhasil membunuh banyak _demon_ dan para _demon_ yang masih tersisa ketakutan dan lari ke hutan. Kami berhasil merebut kebebasan kami kembali," gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi saat kami mau berterima kasih kepada pahlawan kami, Kak Alu malah ambruk ke tanah. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Kami melakukan segalanya untuk menyembuhkannya. Selama tujuh hari, dia tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan, setelah dia sadar, demamnya tidak juga turun. Kondisi tubuhnya sangat parah! Dia sering kali memuntahkan darah dan tidak nafsu makan."

"Para penduduk desa selalu datang untuk merawatnya, tapi bisa dibilang aku yang paling sering datang. Aku sering mengobrol dengannya sampai larut malam. Dia bertanya kenapa aku tidak pulang dan jika orang tuaku akan marah karena aku pulang malam. Aku bilang saja, 'Tidak, aku tidak punya orang tua,' mendengar perkataanku Kak Alu tersenyum lembut dan bilang, 'Aku juga, kau tidak sendirian.' Gadis itu bercerita sambil tersenyum.

"Awalnya kukira dia orang yang dingin, tetapi nyatanya dia sangat kekanak-kanakan! Dia sangat jail, nyaris setiap hari dia mengisengiku. Tapi, dia orangnya yang sangat mengasikkan... dia juga orang yang sangat perhatian."

"Selama tiga bulan, dia tinggal di desa ini sampai kondisinya membaik. Selama tiga bulan itu juga dia menemaniku. Dia bercerita semua petualangan yang dia alami sampai sekarang kepadaku. Dia bercerita kepadaku jika dia mendengar bahwa desa ini deserang oleh _demon_ dan langsung kemari. Setelah kondisinya sedikit membaik, dia mengajakku berjalan-jalan, seperti berburu dan menangkap ikan."

"Dia satu-satunya orang yang peduli dengan tulus kepadaku. Dia segalanya untukku," gadis itu berkata pelan, "Aku menganggapnya sebagai keluargaku… satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Aku harap dia juga menganggapku begitu, hehe."

"Tentu saja dia menganggapmu demikian. Aku mungkin baru bertemu dengannya dua hari, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang tulus!" seruku.

"Hehe, makasih kak…" gadis itu terdiam, "Oh iya, aku belum tanya nama kakak siapa!"

"Iya juga ya, haha. Namaku Zilong, kau?" aku baru sadar kita belum mengenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Namaku Sofia."

"Namamu cantik," sahutku.

"Terima kasih," gadis itu tersenyum tapi tak lama senyumnya memudar, "Kakak akan membawa Kak Alu pergi?"

"A… aku, ehm," _Ya, aku akan membawanya bersamaku apapun yang terjadi._ Aku ingin menjawab seperti itu, tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa bilang demikian. Alucard adalah orang yang penting baginya, dan disini aku berusaha membawa Alucard pergi, berpisah dengannya.

"Aku mau kakak membawa Kak Alu."

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya dia orang yang penting bagimu?" tanyaku bingung. Aku cukup terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Justru karena dia penting untukku, aku ingin dia bahagia. Saat dia bercerita tentang petualangannya kepadaku, dia sangat semangat dan senang. Aku tau dia sangat menyukai petualangan, tetapi sekarang dia malah terperangkap di desa ini. Aku tau dia ingin pergi, pergi menjelajahi dunia ini, melihat hal yang baru, tapi dia khawatir desa ini akan diserang lagi," ucap Sofia. Dia menoleh ke arahku, "Maukah kau membawanya bersamamu?"

Aku terpana. Bagaimana bisa gadis semuda ini memiliki pikiran begitu mulia? Dia lebih memilih kebahagian orang yang dia sayang daripada dirinya sendiri. Gadis ini luar biasa.

"Kau mau kan?" gadis itu bertanya lagi karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ya!" aku menatap gadis itu, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membawanya bersamaku."

"Terima kasih, Kak Zilong," gadis itu tersenyum hangat ke arahku, "Kalau begitu, aku balik dulu ya. Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan."

"Tentu, sampai jumpa lagi," Sofia pun beranjak pergi.

"Dah, Kak Zilong," seru Sofia sambil melambaikan tanganya.

 _Jadi alasan Alucard tinggal di desa ini karena dia ingin melindunginya. Bagaimana caranya aku meyakinkannya untuk ikut bersamaku?_

Aku memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku sepanjang jalanku kembali ke rumah Rafaela.

Karena terlarut dalam pikiranku, aku tidak sadar aku sudah sampai di rumah Rafaela. Aku pun masuk dan berjalan ke kamar Alucard.

Dia masih sama seperti tadi pagi. Wajahnya merah dan berkeringat dengan suhu tubuh yang masih cukup tinggi.

Aku duduk di kursi di samping kasurnya dan menatapnya.

"Heh, k-kau suka sekali ya melihatku tidur?" Alucard bertanya dengan suara lirih. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tapi kata Rafaela kau baru akan bangun lusa?" tanyaku bingung. Aku senang dia sudah sadar.

"Haah, aku mungkin memang sudah sadar, tapi kondisiku tetap tidak membaik, kau lihat? Argh, kepalaku sakit sekali!" protes Alucard.

"Kalau tau sakit, harusnya kau tidak memaksa dirimu," ucapku ketus, "Kau tidak perlu membantu! Aku bisa mengalahkan anjing sialan itu sendiri!"

"Aku baru bangun, tapi sudah dimarahi. Aah~ aku mau tidur sajalah kalau begitu!" seru Alucard sambil membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

"Terimakasih," sahutku cepat.

Mendengat itu Alucard membalikkan tubuhnya lagi untuk melihatku, "Eh? Kau bilang apa?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum iseng. _Ahh senyumnya manis sekali._

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya!" jawabku singkat.

"Hehehe, kayaknya tadi aku dengar kau bilang 'Terima kasih,' ya kan? Yaa kaaan?" senyumnya semakin lebar, "Ahh bangga sekali bisa mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari seorang _hero,_ hehe," dia tertawa kecil dan aku menyukai suara tertawanya.

"Kukira kau orang yang _cool_ dan serius, ternyata aku salah ya?" tanyaku bercanda. Tapi serius, awalnya kukira dia orang yang dingin dan kalem, bukan orang yang suka bercanda, ramah, dan asik diajak ngobrol.

"Aku orangnya _cool_ kok!" sanggah Alucard.

"Ha, _cool_ apanya. Daripada keren kau itu manis tau," _tunggu, kenapa aku malah bilang begitu!?_

"Aku ini keren bukan manis!" Alu pura-pura marah dan menghajar kecil tanganku. Apa dia tidak sadar pukulan kecil yang dia lakukan malah membuatnya semakin manis di mataku.

"Terserah kau saja," aku tertawa kecil, "Kau cerewet juga ya, tidak seperti orang sakit saja!"

"Ugh, aku masih sakit tau!" Alucard pura-pura kesakitan. Melihat perilakunya aku hanya bisa tertawa. _Ahh aku benar-benar mau dia ikut denganku._

"Kau masih belum menyerah untuk membawaku menjadi _hero?"_ tanya Alucard. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Ya, dan aku tidak akan menyerah!" jawabku serius.

"Haa, kalau begitu kau akan tinggal di desa ini selamanya, tau! Karena, aku tidak akan pernah bilang iya."

Ntah kenapa, tinggal di desa ini selamanya tidak terdengar buruk, asalkan Alucard ada di sini…

"Apa alasanmu tidak menjadi _hero_ itu karena kau tidak bisa meninggalkan desa ini?" tanyaku.

"Yaa… itu salah satu alasannya. Aku punya alasan lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak mau melanggar sumpahku."

"Sumpah?"

"Jadi, sebelum aku bisa menjadi iblis, aku harus bersumpah tiga hal, dan salah satunya adalah aku bersumpah untuk tidak memberikan kesetiaanku kepada siapapun, termasuk Rajamu."

"Ada tiga sumpah kan? Dua lagi apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hmm, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuh semua _demon_ yang kutemui, dan aku bersumpah jika aku akan selalu melaksanakan misiku sebagai pemburu iblis." Jawab Alucard.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuh semua _demon_ sendirian."

"Mungkin benar, tapi aku tidak akan melanggar sumpahku," jawab Alucard tegas.

"Memangnya kau bersumpah ke siapa sih?" tanyaku. Rasanya ingin kuhajar orang yang membuat Alucard bersumpah seperti ini. Dikira tidak bahaya apa melawan _demon_ sendirian!?

"Ke guruku. Bisa dibilang penyelamat hidupku juga sih," jawab Alucard.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aah, kau terlalu banyak bertanya! Biarkan aku tidur kenapa?" Alucard menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan tidur!" aku menarik selimutnya tapi Alucard menahannya, "Kalau kau cerita, mungkin aku akan menyerah untuk membawamu menjadi _hero!"_

Mendengar perkataanku, Alucard menarik selimut dari wajahnya dan menatapku, "Serius?"

"Iya," _tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah._

"Kau yakin mau dengar? Ceritanya lumayan panjang kurasa… bisa aku singkat sih… tapi cerita tentang hidupku tidak menarik, kau yakin mau dengar?" tanya Alucard.

"Iya, aku mau," _sangat, aku mau tau segalanya tentangmu, "_ Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar ceritamu.

"Ehm, jadi saat aku berumur sekitar tujuh tahun… desa tempatku tinggal diserang _demon…_ kira-kira kejadiannya sama dengan apa yang terjadi di desa ini… ah, kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi di desa ini dulu ya, jadi-"

"Tidak, aku sudah tau kok. Aku diberi tau Rafaela dan Sofia," aku memotong penjelasan Alucard, "Aku tau tentang desa yang diserang _demon_ dan kau yang menjadi pahlawan desa ini."

"Ah, aku bukan pahlawan! Mereka terlalu membesar-besarkan saja! Aku kan hanya membantu mereka," kata Alucard sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Manisnya…_

"Jangan rendah diri begitu dong," sahutku.

"Ahh, jangan bicarakan ini lagi! Biarkan aku melanjutkan ceritaku, ok?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. _Aah, padahal aku masih mau menggodanya, ekspresinya saat kesal manis sekali._

"Ehm, jadi… saat desaku diserang, aku berusaha kabur bersama orang tuaku. Tapi, tentu saja gagal. Satu _demon_ mengejar kami, dan hanya dengan cakarannya, dia.. D- _demon_ itu mem… membunuh ibuku… "Alucard mengatur nafasnya, "Lalu dengan ekornya yang tajam, dia me-memotong ayahku menjadi dua, di depan mataku! Aku tidak bisa melupakan hari itu. Terkadang kejadian itu terulang lagi dalam mimpiku. Menghantuiku."

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa untuk menghiburnya.

"Melihat apa yang dilakukan _demon_ itu ke kedua orang tuaku, aku meledak. Aku seperti dibutakan oleh kebencian… aku berlari ke arah _demon_ itu dan berusaha memukulnya, aku berusaha melakukan apapun asal aku bisa menyakiti _demon_ brengsek itu."

"Tentu saja, usahaku sia-sia. Hanya dengan satu kali cakaran, _demon_ itu memutuskan tangan kananku. Aku masih ingat rasa sakitnya… darah yang mengalir dari sisa tanganku sangat banyak… hanya perlu beberapa detik bagiku untuk kehabisan darah dan mati."

"Tapi, ratu mereka, Alice… kau tau Alice kan?" tanya Alucard di tengah-tengah ceritanya.

"Ya, aku tau. Dia lumayan terkenal. Ratu dari _demon_ penghisap darah kan?" sahutku.

"Ya, itu dia. Sebelum aku mati, Alice datang dan mengigit leherku," Alucard memiringkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan bekas luka gigitan Alice. Bekas lukanya sama seperti gigitan _vampir_ pada legenda yang diceritakan pada malam hari untuk menakuti anak-anak.

"Setelah dia menggigitku, lukaku tertutup dan darah berhenti mengalir. Alice bilang dia suka dengan keberanian dan kebencian yang kuperlihatkan. Dia juga bilang kalau aku punya talenta dan potensi besar untuk menjadi pengikutnya yang berharga yang akan sangat berguna untuknya makanya dia menyelamatkan nyawaku… lalu aku dibawa ke istana mereka."

"Alice bilang kepadaku kalau dia menginginkanku sebagai tangan kanannya dan tentu saja aku menolaknya. Mendengar penolakkanku Alice hanya tertawa dan bilang kalau aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Mereka mengurungku di penjara bawah tanah. Seekor _demon_ bilang kepadaku bahwa Alice ingin memiliki budak setengah manusia dan setengah iblis… dan dia menjadikanku kelinci percobaanya. Lalu, demon itu menyuntikan cairan merah kental ke tubuhku. Cairan itu adalah darah Alice yang sudah dieksperimen. Cairan… itu perlahan-lahan mengubahku menjadi iblis…"

"Tiap hari, mereka melakukan tes-tes aneh kepadaku. Mereka mengiris kulitku, mencabut kukuku, memotong jariku…" Alucard berhenti saat melihat wajahku yang tegang.

"Oh, maaf, harusnya aku tidak cerita bagian situ ya, hehe," Alucard tertawa canggung.

"Ehm, jadi mereka melakukan hal-hal yang tadi kusebut untuk mengetes kecepatan regenerasiku. Regenerasi lukaku cukup baik. Luka yang kecil pada tubuhku bisa cepat sembuh dan aku bisa menumbuhkan bagian-bagian tubuhku yang tidak terlalu vital seperti jari."

"Alice sangat senang melihat hasilnya dan memutuskan bahwa aku pasti akan dijadikan tangan kanannya. Aku menolaknya lagi dan dia hanya tertawa dan berkata seperti sebelumnya bahwa aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Lalu Alice memanggil _demon_ yang menjadi tangan kanannya kala itu dan memotong tangan kanan itu. Alice memerintahkan para _goblin_ untuk memasang tangan _demon_ itu ke tanganku yang putus. Yah, dan hasilnya memuaskan."

"Banyak bawahan Alice yang tidak suka denganku, terutama _demon_ yang menjadi tangan kanannya. Setelah aku mengambil tangan kanannya, _demon_ itu selalu datang setiap hari ke selku untuk menyiksaku. Dia memukulku, menendangku, melakukan apa saja untuk menyakitiku. Tapi, lukaku selalu sembuh kembali."

"Setelah beberapa bulan, Alice sadar perbuatan tangan kanannya padaku dan menghukumnya. _Demon_ itu semakin benci padaku, dan suatu hari, dia membawa pedang yang besar dan mengarahkannya ke leherku. Aku senang sekali saat dia bilang akan membunuhku. Akhirnya penderitaanku selesai dan… dan aku bisa mati sebelum aku menjadi _demon_ seutuhnya."

"Sebelum dia sempat memutuskan leherku, sebuah pedang besar menembus perutnya. Seorang pemburu iblis datang menyelamatkanku. Sebenarnya, di istana itu ada banyak manusia, maupun _elf_ yang disandera sebagai stok makanan, dan pemburu itu datang untuk membebaskan mereka, dan aku salah satunya."

"Dia membunuh banyak sekali _demon_ dan membebaskan semua manusia yang dikurung. Pemburu itu sangat kuat. Pemburu itu berkata kepada kami kalau kami sudah bebas dan kami bisa kembali ke keluarga kita masing-masing… tapi aku tidak punya siapapun lagi. Aku melihat ke semua orang yang ada dan bertanya apakah aku bisa ikut dengan mereka."

"Awalnya mereka tersenyum padaku tapi setelah melihat tangan kananku, senyum mereka hilang. Mereka mengira aku ini iblis. Me-mereka mengambil batu yang ada di jalan dan melemparnya ke arahku. Melihat lukaku yang langsung sembuh, mereka malah semakin menjadi. Batu yang dilempar semakin besar."

"Sebuah batu yang sangat besar dilempar tepat ke kepalaku. Tapi, sebelum batu itu menghantam kepalaku, pemburu iblis itu berdiri di depanku dan melindungiku dengan tubuhnya. Dia bilang jika dia menyelamatkan mereka bukan agar mereka bisa menyerang anak kecil tidak berdaya. Lalu dia membawaku bersamanya."

"Dia menjagaku… memperlakukanku seperti keluarganya sendiri. Dia menghapus trauma yang kudapat selama aku ditangkap oleh para _demon_. Dia membuatku tersenyum lagi…" Alucard tersenyum, "Dia segalanya untukku. Aku menyayanginya… sangat."

Aku antara berterima kasih dengan pemburu ini karena sudah menyelamatkannya Alucard dan iri karena Alucard sangat peduli kepadanya.

"Dia mengajariku cara menjadi pemburu iblis dan memberikanku pedang yang kumiliki sekarang. Dia bilang bahwa cairan merah yang disuntikan ke tubuhku akan berubah menjadi _demon_ seutuhnya dan akan mengambil alih tubuhku. Aku langsung ketakutan mendengar itu dan memintanya untuk membunuhku saja. Dia malah menamparkan dan memarahiku! Dia bilang aku tidak sayang nyawa dan sebagainya… "

 _Good job, pemburu iblis yang tidak kukenal. Alucard memang harus belajar untuk sayang nyawanya sendiri!_

"Dia bilang aku tidak perlu khawatir, karena dia bisa menyegel iblis di dalam diriku."

"Aku tinggal bersamanya sampai umurku 17. Dia bilang umurku sudah cukup untuk menjadi pemburu iblis yang handal. Dia menyuruhku untuk bersumpah tiga hal itu. Lalu dia menghilang." Alucard terlihat sedih.

"Kau… kau dikurung berapa lama di penjara itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi mungkin sekitar lima atau enam tahun."

 _Lama sekali!_

" _Skill_ mu yang kemarin… bagaimana cara kerjanya?" aku bertanya _random._

" _Skill? Skill apaan?"_ tanya Alucard bingung.

"Itu lho, yang saat matamu berubah warna dan kau menjadi sangat kuat," jelasku.

"Oh itu, ehm, jadi aku yang sekarang hanya setengah iblis, tetapi saat mataku berubah menjadi merah, aku mendapat kekuatan _demon_ yang sepenuhnya. Selama mataku merah, aku bisa beregenerasi. Tetapi jika lukaku besar, aku harus mengambil darah musuhku. Semakin banyak luka di tubuh musuhku yang kuciptakan, maka lukaku akan sembuh total lebih cepat, tidak peduli berapa besar lukanya." (a/n: referensi dari ultinya Alucard.)

"Tetapi, setiap kali aku menggunakan _skill_ ku itu, aku mendapat efek samping seperti yang kau lihat selama ini."

"Oh begitu… "aku menganggukkan kepalaku. _Skill_ yang sangat keren.

"Aku sudah cerita, berarti kau akan menyerah untuk membawaku menjadi _hero_ kan?" tanya Alucard.

"Tidak, setelah mendengar ceritamu aku malah makin mau membawamu bersamaku," jawabku sambil menyeringai.

"T-tapi kan tadi kau bilang kau akan menyerah kalau aku cerita!" balas Alucard kesal.

"Aku kan bilangnya mungkin. Boleh iya, boleh tidak dong."

"K-kau menyebalkan!" seru Alucard sangat-sangat kesal. Tapi wajah kesalnya malah sangat manis di mataku, "Pulang sana! Balik ke tempat asalmu!" seru Alucard marah.

"Kau mengusirku? Jahat sekali," aku pura-pura sedih.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" ucap Alu lirih.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanyaku.

"Bukankah aku sudah cerita kalau aku ini setengah _demon._ Kau kira aku yang memiliki darah _demon_ yang mengalir di tubuhku bisa menjadi _hero?"_ ucap Alucard. Dia menunduk dan menatap tangannya, "Semua orang membenci _demon_ , mereka semua membenciku."

"Kau salah besar. Satu desa ini penuh manusia dan mereka tidak ada yang membencimu, malah mereka sangat menyayangimu, kau tau itu kan?"

"Aku tau… tapi itu kan karena aku membantu mereka. Orang yang baru bertemu denganku pertama kali pasti akan takut padaku… kalau aku ikut denganmu, orang-orang… kaum elf hanya akan mengusirku setelah melihat tanganku ini… mungkin mereka juga akan mencoba membunuhku," Alucard mengelus tangan iblisnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku bisa memastikan itu," kataku tegas, "Jika ada yang berani mengataimu, mengganggumu atau melukaimu, aku akan kubunuh mereka semua."

"Hahaha, kau psikopat ya ternyata," Alucard tertawa ringan. Aah tawanya seperti musik di telingaku. Kenapa aku sangat terobsesi dengan pria ini?

"Jadi? Kau mau kan ikut denganku menjadi _hero?"_ tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya.

Alucard tertawa manis.

 _Dia pasti akan bilang iya!_

"Tidak, aku tidak mau," jawab Alucard sambil tersenyum.

 _Sialan._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

THANKS YA REVIEW NYAAAAA

JANGAN LUPA KASI SAYA REVIEW UNTUK CHAPTER INI UNTUK MENJADI MASUKAN DAN SEMANGAT BUAT SAYAA!

Jangan lupa klik favorit sama follow juga ya, hehe 😏😗😚

* * *

SEKILAS CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA

* * *

"Zilong," panggil Rafaela. Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Para… para _demon,_ mereka datang!"


	4. Chapter 4

_ZILONG POV_

* * *

"Argh! Kukira setelah kau tersenyum seperti itu, kau akan bilang iya!" seruku histeris.

"Hahaha, kan aku sudah bilang, kau mau menunggu berapa lama pun, jawabanku tetap tidak," jawab Alucard sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau mengesalkan!" aku menatapnya tajam, tapi aku malah menemukan wajah Alucard bersemu sangat merah. Aku pun meraih dahinya untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Alucard sambil menepis tanganku. Tapi sebelum dia berhasil menepis tanganku, aku menangkap tangannya.

"Tanganmu panas sekali," ucapku panik, "Kau harus istirahat! Harusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita semua itu saat keadaanmu seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau berlebihan, haa," nafas Alucard tersenggal-senggal, "Ugh, Zilong, Ambilkan tisu di atas meja, tolong."

Aku pun dengan segera mengambilkan tisu untuknya. Tapi, saat aku ingin memberikannya tisu, tiba-tiba Alucard terbatuk parah. Aku pun langsung menepuk punggungnya, berharap apa yang kulakukan dapat memperingan rasa sakitnya.

Lama-lama tubuh Alucard semakin lemas. Aku pun segera mendekapnya dalam pelukanku. Aku melihat aliran darah tipis mengalir dari mulutnya.

Aku panik.

* * *

ETHEREAL

Fanfic yang menceritakan perjuangan para hero mengembalikan cahaya di Land of Dawn.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Rafa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," jawab Rafaela lembut.

Aku menghela napas, lega, "Kau sepertinya sudah terbiasa merawat Alucard, kau cepat sekali menangani kondisinya."

"Ya, bagaimana tidak terbiasa kalau dia datang dengan keadaan seperti itu tiap minggunya," jawab Rafaela.

"Tiap minggu?!" tanyaku kaget.

"Iya, tiap minggu. Kan sudah pernah kubilang, Alu itu orang yang sangat sembrono jadi dia mudah terluka. Aku sudah bilang kepadanya berkali-kali untuk jangan pergi ke hutan, tapi dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku!" Rafaela terdengar marah.

Tapi, sorot wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan, "Aku khawatir dengan kondisi tubuhnya, Zi, semakin lama efek samping dari _skill_ itu semakin parah. Aku selalu memintanya untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya… kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku…. " Rafaela menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahi Alucard.

"Aku… mungkin bisa membantunya," sahutku pelan, "Ehm, rajaku adalah seorang _healer_ yang sangat hebat, mungkin dia bisa membantu…."

"Hah, yakin itu bukan hanya alasan agar kau bisa membawanya bersamamu?" tanya Rafaela mencemooh.

"Mungkin, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kondisinya membaik… aku serius," balasku tegas.

Rafaela terdiam sejenak, "Sebenarnya aku juga merasa akan lebih baik jika Alu pergi bersamamu. Tiap kali rajamu mengutus orang untuk membawa Alucard menjadi _hero_ , aku selalu bilang kepadanya untuk terima saja tawaran itu… aku tidak mau melihatnya bertarung sendirian seperti ini. Tapi, dia selalu menolaknya."

"Lagipula, penduduk desa tidak ada yang akan membiarkannya pergi. Kau tau kan semua utusan yang Rajamu kirim selalu kembali dalam keadaan terluka?" tanya Rafaela.

"Ya, aku diberi tau sebelum aku berangkat kemari," jawabku, "Alucard juga bilang begitu kepadaku."

"Memang ada beberapa dari utusanmu itu yang terluka karena bertarung dengan Alucard, tetapi jauh lebih banyak yang terluka karena diserang penduduk desa ini. Penduduk desa ini takut jika Alucard pergi, tidak akan ada yang bisa melindungi desa ini lagi. Orang-orang egois! Jika bukan karena Alucard, sudah lama aku meninggalkan desa ini."

"Kau bisa ikut denganku," sahutku.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan 'Yang Terpilih', kau tau," tanya Rafaela bingung.

"Kau tidak harus menjadi 'Yang Terpilih' untuk ikut denganku. Lagipula, kau _healer_ yang luar biasa. Kau pasti akan sangat membantu kami dalam melawan para _demon,"_ sahutku.

Rafaela tersenyum mendengar perkataanku, "Akan kuiyakan tawaranmu jika kau berhasil meyakinkan Alucard untuk menjadi _hero,"_

"Tentu, kalau begitu caranya, kau pasti akan ikut denganku!" jawabku percaya diri.

"Kau sepertinya sangat menginginkan Alucard menjadi _hero_ ya? Aku tidak yakin dengan kondisinya, dia bisa menjadi _hero_ yang kuat."

"Tidak apa, aku tetap akan membawanya bersamaku apapun yang terjadi," jawabku tegas.

"Hehe, kau terdengar sangat terobsesi dengannya," Rafaela tertawa pelan.

"T-tidak kok! Mana ada! Aku-aku hanya merasa dia berbakat, oke? Bukan karena aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya atau apa," aku meracau panik.

"Hoo, jadi karena kau tidak mau berpisah dengannya?" goda Rafaela.

"Oke, oke! Aku memang tidak mau berpisah dengannya, kau puas?!" bentakku, aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas.

"Hahaha, puas! Sangat puas," balas Rafaela sambil tertawa lepas, "Ah, cinta antara remaja memang menarik ya."

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan kau sudah tua saja!" sahutku. Wajahku masih memerah.

"Aku memang sudah dewasa, oke? Bila kalian dibandingkan denganku, mungkin kalian itu masih bocah," balas Rafaela.

"Memangnya berapa umurmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"1500 tahun lebih, aku tidak ingat berapa pastinya," jawab Rafaela santai.

"A-apa?! Kok bisa?" aku melihat penampilan Rafaela. Dia kelihatan seperti orang dewasa yang baru berumur 20an tahun.

"Jangan biarkan penampilan menipumu, Zilong. Aku ini malaikat surga, jadi normal bagiku untuk hidup abadi dan awet muda," jawab Rafaela sambil memamerkan sayapnya.

"Kukira sayapmu hanya hiasan," sahutku.

"haha, mana mungkin, kau itu bodoh ya," Rafaela tertawa kecil.

"Kau kasar!" balasku. Aku tidak suka dikatai seperti itu.

"Biarin!" balas Rafaela, "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah waktunya untukku menyiapkan makan malam, kau bisa menjaga Alucard kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oke deh, aku pergi memasak dulu ya," Rafaela beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar kamar, "Jangan apa-apakan Alu saat dia masih tidur lho!"

"Tentu saja tidak akan! Kau pikir aku ini apa?!" balasku kesal. Ugh, aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah lagi.

"Kalau pas dia sudah bangun, boleh-boleh saja kok," Rafaela tertawa iseng, "Sudah ya!"

"Nenek mesum," aku bergumam ke diriku sendiri.

"Aku dengar itu! Tidak ada makan malam untukmu, Zilong!" teriak Rafaela dari dapur.

 _Shit, kenapa bisa kedengaran?!_

Aku menatap wajah Alucard untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Wajahnya tetap sama, bersemu merah karena demam yang tinggi. Aku mengambil kain dan mengelap keringat di wajahnya.

"Coba aku mengenalmu lebih cepat, aku kan bisa mencegahmu menghancurkan dirimu seperti ini," ucapku sambil menggenggam tangannya, "Cepat sembuh ya," aku mengecup singkat tangan yang kugenggam.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Rafaela memanggilku untuk makan.

"Katanya kau tidak mau memberiku jatah makan malam," ucapku.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau? Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya memasak ayam kecap dan semur sapi saja kok," balas Rafaela sambil tersenyum licik.

"Maaf! Bukan itu maksudku!" aku menatap makanan yang ada di meja, dan semuanya terlihat sangat enak, "Aku boleh makan kan?"

"Haha, iya-iya. Aku tidak sejahat itu untuk membiarkan anak muda sepertimu kelaparan," balas Rafaela.

Kita pun mulai makan. Rasanya sangat damai sampai….

"Padahal kan aku sudah bilang jangan apa-apakan Alucard," ucap Rafaela tiba-tiba.

"A-aku ngga ngapa-ngapain kok!" setelah mendengar perkataanku, Rafaela mengibas tangannya di depanku dan mengecupnya.

"Jadi ini namanya bukan ngapa-ngapain?" Rafaela tersenyum iseng.

"Aku hanya mengecup tangannya! Bagaimana kau tau?! Kau kan di dapur!"

"Tentu saja aku memantau kalian. Padahal aku mengharapkan lebih… aku kecewa," balas Rafaela sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Lebih?! Apa maksudmu?!" aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas… LAGI.

"Itu lho, adegan," Rafaela pura-pura batuk, "delapan-uhuk-belas-uhuk-keatas, kau mengerti kan?"

"Nenek mesum!"

Setelah acara makan malam yang berisik itu, kami pun beranjak ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Aku mengecek keadaan Alucard terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke kamarku sendiri.

"Cepat sembuh ya," aku mengecup singkat dahinya.

Aku pun kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Setelah mengecup dahinya, aku merasa aku bisa mimpi indah hari ini.

* * *

Istana Alice, ruang singgasana.

"Hei, Alice," panggil seorang iblis yang memakai baju jirah berwarna hitam dan hijau yang tebal. Iblis itu memiliki sayap hitam yang sangat besar dan cantik.

"Hm, Argus? Tumben kau menemuiku. Ada apa?" tanya Alice dari singgasananya.

"Aku dengar kau mau menyerang desa yang dekat dengan hutan _Dern_ kan?" tanya Argus.

"Iya, aku akan mengirim 10 _demon_ level A kesana. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku juga ingin kesana, ada sesorang yang ingin kutemui di sana," jawab Argus, "Boleh kan aku mengkomando _demon-demon_ mu itu?"

"Tentu saja, kau boleh menggunakan mereka sesuka hatimu. Tapi, ada syaratnya." Alice tersenyum tipis

"Apa itu?" tanya Argus.

"Aku ingin tidak ada yang tersisa dari desa itu. Hanguskan semuanya. Bunuh semuanya," senyum Alice melebar.

"Hm, syarat yang mudah."

"Kalau kau bisa, tolong bawakan pemuda bernama Alucard kepadaku. Awalnya aku ingin menyingkirkannya saja. Tapi, setelah dipikir… sayang sekali jika aku membunuh satu-satu hasil eksperimenku yang sukses."

"Tentu, akan ku coba untuk tidak membunuhnya saat menangkapnya.

"Kalau begitu, silakan kau menggunakan _demon-demon_ ku sesuka hatimu."

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat besok. Terima kasih, Alice," Argus berjalan ke luar dari ruang singgasana. Argus tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk besok, akan kuperlihatkan padamu bahwa kekuatan adalah segalanya, Rafaela."

* * *

Malam pun berganti pagi. Biasanya aku akan terbangun karena mendengar nyanyian burung-burung, tapi hari ini berbeda.

Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan dari luar. Mendengar keributan itu, aku langsung keluar dari kamarku.

"Rafaela! Rafa! Kau dimana?" aku memanggil Rafaela panik.

"Z-zilong!" aku mendengar Rafaela menjawab panggilanku. Aku segera mendatanginya yang sedang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka, para _demon…_ mereka datang," ujar Rafaela sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menunjuk kumpulan _demon_ yang sedang memangsa penduduk desa.

Tangan Rafaela bergetar. Dia panik, dan aku harus menenangkannya.

"Rafaela! Tenanglah!"

"Zilong, perhatikan baik-baik… semua _demon_ itu level A, kita… tidak akan menang," Rafaela semakin panik.

"Kita tidak perlu mengalahkan mereka, kita hanya perlu kabur dari desa ini," balas Zilong, "Rafaela, kau sembuhkan penduduk yang terluka dan suruh mereka untuk mengungsi dari desa ini, aku akan mengulur waktu!"

"Oke," Rafaela terlihat lebih tenang, "Zilong, hati-hati," Rafaela pun segera terbang ke luar untuk membantu penduduk yang terluka.

"Argh, tolong!" aku mendengar teriakan Sofia dan segera berlari ke arahnya. Aku menemukan dua ekor _demon_ level A mengepung Sofia.

 _Demon_ yang pertama bertubuh seperti kadal yang sangat besar dengan ekor dipenuhi duri dan gigi tajam.

 _Demon_ yang kedua berwujud sedikit menyerupai manusia dan memakan _armor_ berwarna gelap yang lengkap.

Ini bukan pertarungan mudah.

Aku menggenggam tombakku erat dan menerjang ke arah kedua _demon_ itu, "Sofia, lari!" perintahku dijawab dengan anggukkan olehnya.

 _Demon_ kadal yang melihat mangsanya kabur berniat mengejar Sofia, tapi dengan cekatan aku membalik tubuhnya dengan tombakku.

Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sulit, aku pun langsung mengerahkan _skill_ terbaikku. Aku bisa merasakan api membakar tubuhku, menambah kekuatanku. Aku segera menyerang kedua _demon_ itu dengan tombakku.

Seranganku berhasil menembus kulit _demon_ yang berbentuk kadal dan menghancurkan _armor_ _demon_ satu lagi. Kedua _demon_ itu terluka cukup parah tapi tentu saja luka itu belum cukup untuk menumbangkan mereka. Tenagaku sudah terkuras banyak. Aku harus mundur dulu dan beristirahat sejenak untuk mengisi kembali energiku.

Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah salah satu rumah penduduk dan bersembunyi di sana. Kedua _demon_ itu awalnya ingin mengejarku tapi perhatian mereka dialihkan oleh seorang wanita muda yang berteriak takut saat melihat _demon-demon_ itu.

 _Maaf, Nona. Aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang._ Melawan dua _demon level A_ dalam keadaan kelelahan sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Aku pun merilekskan tubuhku, hanya untuk sesaat karena aku mendengar sesuatu.

Aku mendengarnya.

Aku mendengarnya berteriak untuk mengalihkan perhatian _demon-demon_ yang akan memangsa wanita muda itu

 _Alucard!_

 _Kau bodoh! Kau kira kau bisa melawan dua demon level A sekaligus dalam keadaanmu yang sekarang?!_ Aku berhenti beristirahat dan segera berlari ke arah Alu. Aku menggenggam tombakku erat, siap menyerang.

Alucard berdiri dengan sedikit menunduk dan menjadikan pedangnya sebagai penopangnya berdiri. Keadaan dia tidak jauh berbeda dari kemarin.

Matanya….

Matanya berubah merah, lagi.

 _Bodoh!_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

A/N

Udah lama ga apdet ya saya

Sori guyss

Lagi liburan 😁 😂 😂

Liburan… yg dipake buat bikin webtoon 👌 ama fanart mlbb wkwk

Chapter selanjutnya bakal di _post_ cepet kok, soalnya saya udah dapet ide lanjutannya gimana. Saya sejenis kena _artblock_ waktu bikin _fanfic_ satu lagi :')

Thanks reviewnyaa

😁 😆 Sangat memotivasi saya buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini~~

Saya sudah ketik sampai chapter 6,, tinggal di post aja ;D

Kemungkinan besok up lagi!

Review lagi boleh lah ;D


	5. Chapter 5

_ALU POV_

* * *

 _Aku_ membuka mataku perlahan dan menatap lama atap kamar ini. Kepalaku seakan berputar-putar. _Panas._ Badanku terasa terbakar hebat.

Aku pun menutup mataku dan berusaha untuk tidur kembali. Berharap saat aku bangun nanti, rasa sakitnya sudah mereda.

" _Argh, tolong!"_

Suara apa itu? Apa demamku terlalu tinggi sampai aku berhalusinasi seperti ini? Aku mengabaikan suara itu dan menyandarkan pipiku di bantal.

" _Tolong! Siapapun!"_

" _Ahh! Sakit!"_

" _Jangan kemari! Pergi!"_

" _Kumohon siapapun!"_

" _Jangan sakiti dia!"_

Tapi aku malah mendengarkan lebih banyak suara. Suara-suara itu semakin keras dan jelas. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ Suara-suara itu menimbulkan rasa tidak enak di dadaku, _khawatir dan takut._

Aku pun berdiri dari kasurku dan berjalan ke arah jendela kayu di kamar ini, melihat keadaan di luar.

 _D-demon?! Banyak sekali?! Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidur?_

Para _demon_ itu menyerang para penduduk, memangsa mereka. Kejadian yang sama seperti hari itu seakan terulang lagi.

Tunggu,

 _S-Sofia! Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

Aku berusaha untuk keluar dari rumah secepat yang kubisa. Aku bisa mendengar deru nafasku yang semakin tersenggal-senggal dan merasakan rasa sakit di kepalaku yang semakin memuncak karena pergerakkanku. Aku bisa merasakan darah mengumpul di dalam mulutku.

Aliran darah tipis menyusup ke luar dari mulutku, tapi aku harus bertahan. Aku harus kuat. Aku harus melindungi semuanya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mati lagi di depan mataku!

Aku menemukan dua _demon level A_ yang terluka parah sedang mengejar seorang wanita muda yang kuingat adalah anak dari kepala desa. Wanita itu terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan darah segar menghiasi wajahnya. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk kabur dari _demon-demon_ itu.

Aku akan menolongnya.

Aku bukan diriku yang saat itu lagi.

Aku bukan anak kecil yang tak berdaya.

Aku bukan lagi aku yang membiarkan orang terpenting dalam hidupku mati di hadapanku.

" _D-,"_ aku menarik nafas yang dalam, " _DEMON_ SIALAN! Kalau berani, lawan aku!"

Kedua _demon_ itu berhenti mengejar wanita itu dan menoleh ke arahku. Dengan cepat, mereka berlari ke arahku.

Aku _mensummon_ pedangku.

Jika hari ini aku akan mati, aku akan membawa kalian bersamaku ke neraka!

 _Lifesteal mode on!_

* * *

ETHEREAL

Fanfic yang menceritakan perjuangan para hero mengembalikan cahaya di Land of Dawn.

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

* * *

Setelah matanya berubah warna, dalam sekejap dia berlari menghadang _demon-demon_ itu. Dalam sekilas, Alu menebas kepala _demon_ yang menyerupai manusia dan memotong ekor _demon_ yang lainnya.

Aku segera berlari dan menusuk _demon_ kadal itu berkali-kali. Darah hijau yang menjijikan memancar dari kedua _demon_ itu.

Kami berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah.

"Hoek," aku melihat Alucard memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak dari dalam mulutnya. Aku segera memegang pundaknya untuk mencegahnya ambruk tiba-tiba.

"Ugh, Zi… long," ucap Alucard lirih,

"Jangan bicara apa-apa," aku menyelipkan tanganku di bawah lutut dan punggungnya dan menggendongnya masuk ke kamarnya kembali.

"Zi… turunkan aku!" seru Alu dengan suara serak.

Aku mengabaikan protesnya dan membaringkannya di kasurnya kembali. Sesaat setelah aku membaringkannya, Alu segera beranjak tapi dengan cekatan aku menahannya.

Aku menekan kedua bahunya dengan kedua tanganku. Menahannya untuk bangkit lagi.

"Zilong! Lepaskan aku! Aku masih bisa bertarung!"

"Kau masih bisa bertarung?! Dengan darah sebanyak ini mengalir dari mulutmu, kau bilang kau masih bisa bertarung?!" bentakku.

"Aku harus menolong mereka!" balas Alucard.

"Berhenti bermimpi, Alucard! Kau tidak bisa menolong mereka semua! Ha, kau tidak akan bisa menolong siapapun dengan keadaan seperti ini!" aku tertawa mengejek.

"Aku bisa! Akan kuperlihatkan padamu! Sekarang, lepaskan aku!" teriak Alu.

"Tidak! Kau tetap di sini. Aku akan memanggil Rafaela untuk mengobatimu!" aku mengangkat tanganku dari pundaknya dan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

 _Klek_

Dan mengunci pintunya.

"Z-Zilong! Apa yang kau– buka pintunya! K-kau tidak bisa mengurungku di sini!" Alu berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan menggedornya kencang.

"Aku akan segera kembali, jangan kemana-mana," kemudian aku mendorong sebuah lemari yang cukup besar dan berat ke depan pintu itu, memastikan Alu tidak akan bisa membuka pintunya.

"Zilong, buka!" Alucard yang mendengar suara gesekan karena lemari itu semakin panik dan berusaha mendobrak pintunya.

"ZILONG! KUMOHON! BUKA PINTUNYA! BUKA! ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESALINYA!" teriakan Alucard terdengar lemah, aku harus segera mencari Rafaela.

Dengan cepat aku berlari mencari Rafaela.

* * *

 _ALU POV_

* * *

Aku berusaha memutar kenop pintu sialan ini berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di sini saat yang lain dibunuh oleh para makhluk hina itu.

Aku mendengar suara langkah Zilong yang semakin memudar. Dia berlari ke luar dengan cepat. Aku menunggu hingga suara langkahnya lenyap. Menunggunya menjauh.

Aku _mensummon_ pedangku lagi.

Mengaktifkan _skill_ yang seharusnya tidak kugunakan lagi hari ini, mungkin sampai minggu depan juga tidak.

"Zilong, jika kau berpikir semua ini cukup untuk menghentikanku… kau salah," ucapku pelan sambil menyeringai kecil.

Aku menebas dinding kamar ini. Aku harus meminta maaf ke Rafaela untuk menghancurkan dinding rumahnya, tapi aku tidak yakin jika rumah ini masih akan dihuni setelah kejadian ini.

Aku berlari ke luar lewat lubang yang baru saja kubuat. Aku harus mencari Sofia.

* * *

 _NORMAL POV_

* * *

Sementara itu di bagian timur dari desa yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga merah yang sedang musimnya untuk bermekaran….

"Rafaela sayang, sudah lama ya," Argus tersenyum di balik topeng yang menghiasi wajahnya. Di salah satu tangannya, dia menahan seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin baru berusia sekitar enam tahun. Sementara tangannya yang lainnya menggenggam pedang besar yang didekatkan ke leher anak kecil itu.

"Argus, lepaskan anak itu. Kumohon," ucap Rafaela. Suaranya terdengar tegas tapi wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melepaskan bocah ini?" Argus semakin mendekatkan pedangnya ke leher anak kecil itu. Darah segar menetes dari lehernya.

"Kumohon! Lepaskan! Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau mau!" balas Rafaela.

"Hmmm, apapun yang kumau? Aku… hanya menginginkanmu, kau janji akan memberikanku yang kau mau?"

Rafaela terdiam sejenak. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Rafaela, Argus menekan pedangnya ke leher anak lelaki itu yang menghasilkan erangan sakit darinya, "Ya, ya, apapun! Lepaskan dia sekarang!"

Argus tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Rafaela, ia menyingkirkan pedangnya dari leher anak lelaki itu, "Hmm, tentu."

Anak kecil itu berlari menjauh dari Argus dengan panik, saat dia berpikir dia sudah aman, Argus menusuk punggung anak itu. Darah memancar dasyat dari luka yang membunuh anak itu dalam sekejap.

"KAU– APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Rafaela marah. Rafaela mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat sucinya.

"Hmm, kenapa kau marah? Aku melakukan apa yang kau minta, melepaskannya. Kau tidak bilang jika aku tidak boleh membunuhnya atau apa," Argus tertawa senang, "Sekarang tepati janjimu, aku menginginkanmu."

Kesabaran Rafaela habis. Amarah memenuhi dirinya. Dia merapalkan beberapa mantra dan sihir pun mulai menyerang Argus.

"Haha, aku suka sekali saat kau agresif seperti itu. Tapi, apa kau lupa jika aku ini abadi?" sayap Argus terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat, Argus terbang ke arah Rafaela dan mendekap wajahnya dalam telapaknya.

"Lepaskan, bajingan!" Rafaela bisa merasakan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Uhm, mm," Argus menggeleng kecil, "Malaikat cantik sepertimu tidak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu. Aah, tatapanmu itu… aku menyukainya," Argus mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rafaela. Berniat mengecup bibir merah itu.

 _Jleb_

Belum sempat Argus mengecup bibir impiannya, sebuah tombak menusuk perutnya. Argus menoleh ke arah perutnya.

Melihat Argus yang teralihkan perhatian, Rafaela dengan cepat menepis tangan Argus dan merapalkan mantra untuk _me-stun_ Argus. Argus tidak bisa bergerak beberapa saat.

Zilong membalikkan tombaknya dan membanting Argus ke arah hutan.

"Zilong! Terima kasih," ucap Rafaela sambil menghampiri Zilong.

"Simpan itu untuk nanti, aku memerlukan bantuanmu! Alucard terluka parah!" Zilong terdengar panik

"Baik, arahkan jalannya. Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini sebelum Argus sadar!" jawab Rafaela.

"Dia di rumahmu, ayo," Zilong dan Rafaela berlari ke arah rumah Rafaela, "Siapa Argus?" tanya Zilong.

"Dia orang yang tadi kau lawan. Dia malaikat, sama sepertiku… tetapi dia terjatuh ke kegelapan. Dibutakan kekuatan."

"Apa seharus aku menghabisinya saja tadi?"

"Tidak, dia abadi, dia tidak akan mati meskipun kau memotong tubuhnya seperti apapun juga. Aku tidak tau dia akan kemari… tidak ada harapan lagi untuk desa ini," balas Rafaela.

"Kau… berhasil mengungsikan para penduduk?"

Rafaela menggeleng lemah, "Argus… menahanku. Aku tidak bisa mengobati siapapun. M-mereka semua mati, Zi" suara Rafaela terdengar sangat lirih.

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

* * *

Aku tidak tau harus membalas apa atas informasi yang baru kudapat. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku untuk menandakan bahwa aku mendengarkan.

Kami sampai di rumah Rafaela cukup cepat karena kami berlari sekuat tenaga kami(sebenarnya Rafa terbang sih).

"Ayo masuk," aku membuka pintu masuk rumahnya dan kami pun segera menuju kamar Alucard. Aku menggeser lemari yang menghalangi pintu dan membuka kuncinya. Aku memutar kenop pintunya dan membukanya.

Hanya untuk menemukan kamar kosong dengan lubang besar di dindingnya.

 _Sial._

* * *

 _ALU POV_

* * *

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitarku. Rumah-rumah yang kosong dan terbakar, barang dagangan yang porak-poranda di tanah dengan darah yang menggenanginya. Orang-orang tertidur di tanah untuk selamanya.

Ini… mengerikan.

Aku gagal, aku gagal melindungi desa ini.

"Ugh," aku bisa merasakan darah menggumpul di mulutku lagi, "Berhenti, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini,"

Aku harus mencari Sofia.

 _Kira-kira dia dimana?_ Apa mungkin dia bersembunyi di rumahnya? Aku pun berjalan secepat yang kubisa ke rumahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku sampai di rumahnya. Rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu seadanya. Tempat kedua yang paling sering kutinggali setelah rumah Rafaela.

"Sofia… kau di dalam?" aku mengetuk pintunya sebentar. Aku tidak mendapat respon apapun, aku pun memutar kenop pintunya yang memang tidak pernah dikunci.

Aku selalu menawarkan untuk membelikan kunci rumah untuknya, tetapi selalu ditolak. Dia bilang kepadaku jika di rumahnya tidak ada apapun yang berharga untuk dicuri dan… dia tidak ingin saat aku datang, pintu rumahnya terkunci.

Aku masuk ke dalam. Rumahnya sangat kecil, hanya terdapat dua ruangan, yaitu ruang utama yang berisi tempat tidur, meja, dan sebagainya, dan kamar mandi.

Aku menemukan Sofia meringkuk di bawah meja.

"Sofia, kau baik-baik saja?" aku berlutut di depannya, menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Dia terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Kak… Alu," dia keluar dari bawah meja dan memelukku erat.

"Kau tidak terluka kan?" aku membalas pelukannya.

"Tidak, Kak Zilong menyelamatkanku," Sofia menggeleng kecil dalam pelukanku.

"Hmm, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti," aku mengangkat Sofia dan menggendongnya, "Kita harus keluar dari desa ini."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan penduduk yang lain?" tanya Sofia khawatir.

"… Entahlah," jawabku pelan, "Tapi di sini tidak aman, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus-terusan di sini. Kita pergi, ya?"

"Baiklah," Sofia mengangguk kecil.

Aku keluar perlahan-lahan sambil menggendong Sofia. Aku tau masih banyak _demon_ yang berkeliaran di sini, aku harus bergerak setenang mungkin agar tidak menarik perhatian para _demon._

Aku tidak mau melawan para _demon_ itu sambil membawa Sofia. Terlalu beresiko.

"Kak Alu, kau panas," ucap Sofia pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawabku. Aku berjalan pelan, bersembunyi di belakang benda-benda besar agar diriku dan Sofia tidak terlihat.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mengamati situasi sekitar. Aku menemukan seorang lelaki sedang bersembunyi di belakang sebuah kotak-kotak kayu yang berisi buah-buahan.

Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arahku dan langsung berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tanya?" lelaki itu terlihat marah. Dia mengepal tangannya kuat dan mengarahkan kepalan itu ke wajahku.

Aku bisa melihat pergerakkannya, tapi tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk bisa menghindar. Pukulannya terkena tepat di pipiku dan membuatku terjatuh ke tanah. Sofia terlepas dari gendonganku.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanyaku pelan. Aku bisa merasakan ada _demon_ di dekat sini.

"Masalahku? KAU YANG MASALAH! Semua _demon_ itu bertanya ke kami, dimana Alucard, dimana Alucard, mereka menyerang kemari semuanya karena kau!" teriak pria itu kencang.

"A-apa maksudmu…" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau…" pria itu mendorongku hingga punggungku menyentuh tanah dan duduk di pinggangku. Efektif untuk menahan pergerakkanku.

"Yang," dia meninju pipi kiriku, "Menyebabkan," tinju di pipi kanan, "Semua," pipi kiri lagi, "Ini!"

Aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari bibirku.

" _Demon-demon_ sialan itu menyerang desa ini karena kau!" pria itu bangkit dari tubuhku dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan mencengkram leherku. Kakiku tidak lagi menyentuh tanah.

"Ugh," _tidak bisa bernafas, tolong._

"Lepaskan, Kak Alu!" Sofia memukul pria itu sekuat yang dia bisa yang dibalas dengan tendangan kuat di perut Sofia oleh pria itu. Sofia tersungkur di tanah sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"H-h.. Hentikan!" ucapku lirih, "J-jangan… sentuh… Sofia."

"Karena kau, aku kehilangan keluargaku! Bagaimana kau bisa bertanggung jawab?!" pria itu mengencangkan cengkramannya.

Aku seakan kehilangan pandanganku sesaat. _Apa begini caranya aku mati? Mati di tangan orang yang pernah kulindungi._

"Berhenti, manusia." Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan baju jirah lengkap menghampiri kami. Sayap hitam besarnya membentang lebar dari punggungnya.

Pria itu terkejut dan melepaskan tangannya dari leherku. Aku terjatuh ke tanah. Sofia segera menghampiriku dan berusaha melindungiku.

"K-kau! Kau yang membunuh keluargaku!" pria itu menunjuk Argus gemetaran.

"Hmm, mungkin memang aku? Maaf, terlalu banyak yang kubunuh hari ini untuk kuingat satu-satu," Argus mendekati pria itu, "Kau tidak bisa membunuh pria ini, kau tau?" Argus menunjukku.

"Kenapa? Apa dia temanmu?" tanya pria itu sambil berjalan mundur dari Argus.

"Haha, teman? Mana mungkin. Aku hanya ingin memberikannya sebagai hadiah ke seseorang, ok?" Argus mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Sofia… j-jangan dilihat," aku menyentuh bahu Sofia, "Lari."

"B-bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sofia panik. Dia melepas pandangannya dari pria dan Argus.

"Pergi, aku akan baik-baik saja," aku mendorong Sofia pergi, "Cepatlah!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

 _CRESSS_

Darah segar terciprat ke wajahku dan Sofia. Aku dan Sofia menoleh ke arah sumber darah ini. Pria itu terpotobg dua, darah menghiasi tubuhnya.

"S-Sofia, lari!" aku mengguncang bahu Sofia panik.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Sofia tetap bersikeras.

"Panggil Zilong kemari untukku… kau bisa kan?" pintaku.

Sofia berpikir sesaat dan mengangguk, "Aku akan segera kembali," Sofia berlari pergi.

"Hmm, kenapa kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, gadis kecil?" tanya Argus.

Aku berdiri(dengan susah payah) dan _mensummon_ pedangku, "Karena aku akan menghalangimu."

"Haha, lucu juga kau," Argus tertawa maniak, "Tapi, aku tidak boleh membunuhku, nanti dia bisa marah."

"Memangnya siapa yang akan marah?"

"Kau pasti kenal dekat dengannya, kau kan menghabiskan masa kecilmu bersamanya." Jawab Argus.

"A… Alice?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau cepat tanggap ya, pantas saja dia menginginkanmu," Argus terkekeh kecil, "Sebenarnya, selain Alice… ada orang lain yang menginginkanmu. Kau populer ya! Aku sampai bingung harus memberimu ke siapa setelah aku menangkapmu."

"Si-siapa?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, siapa ya? Kalau kau ingin tau, ikut saja denganku dan cari tau sendiri," balas Argus.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada ikut denganmu!" jawabku tegas.

"Kau pemberani, Nak. Tapi, lebih baik kau ubah sikapmu itu, sikapmu itu akan membunuhmu suatu hari nanti, kau tau?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" aku mengaktifkan _skill_ ku lagi. Membakar mataku dalam merah.

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

* * *

Aku bisa mendengar bunyi pertarungan di dekat sini. Aku dan Rafaela langsung menuju ke arah sana. Setengah berharap itu Alucard.

"Kak Zilong! Kak Rafaela!" panggil Sofia dari arah sumber bunyi yang sedang kami hampiri. Dia berlari ke arah kami.

"Sofia!" panggil Rafaela menghampirinya.

"Tolong Kak Alu! Ada orang bersayap hitam besar yang ingin membawanya pergi!" seru Sofia panik sambil menunjuk ke arah Alu berada.

Mendengar itu, aku langsung lari secepat mungkin ke arah yang ditunjuk.

 _Tunggu aku!_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

 _A/N_

 _;D review ya gaes,_

 _Webtoon saya belum di post, hehe_

 _Rencananya minggu ini, mungkin hari rabu. Saya sama rekan saya pengen nabung beberapa chapter dulu soalnya wkwk_

 _Di chapter 6 nanti, saya bakal kasi judul webtoon saya, bisa diliat #promote_ _(saya bakal up ch 6 setelah webtoon saya up juga/?)_

 _Berhubung ada yang nanya, ini usn ig saya:_

 _kielchii_

 _Thanks ya guys reviewnya_

 _Semua review bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri, untung gada yang liat :'D_

 _Fanfic saya yang satu lagi, saya masi mikirin lanjutannya gimana, sejenis kena artblock saya, tapi saya usahain secepat mungkin saya up juga yang satu lagi!_

 _Sekali lagi,,, review yha guys! Jangan lupa :')_


	6. Chapter 6

_ALU POV_

* * *

Aku berlari ke arah Argus dan menusuknya tepat di jantungnya. Kenapa dia tidak menghindar? Aku tau seranganku barusan mudah dihindari.

Atau mungkin… dia sebenarnya lemah?

Aku menekan masuk pedangku dan memutarnya, memastikan jantungnya terkoyak sempurna. Tidak ada yang masih hidup setelah jantungnya hancur kan?

"Langsung menyerang jantung ya? Kau pasti sangat ingin pertarungan ini berakhir secepat mungkin," Argus memegang pedangku kuat dan merebutnya. Darah segar mengucur dari lukanya tetapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Argus mengangkat tinggi pedangnya sendiri untuk menyerangku.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" aku segera melepas genggamanku pada pedangku dan mundur. Dia tidak terlihat kesakitan sama sekali setelah aku menusuk jantungnya.

"Hmm, pedang yang bagus. Aku menyukainya," Argus mengamati pedangku.

 _Gawat, pedangku… bagaimana ini? Aku harus mundur._

"Hm? Kau ingin kabur? Jadi, pedang ini tidak penting untukmu?"

 _Tentu saja penting! Itu satu-satunya kenanganku darinya…._

Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku hanya bisa menatap tajam iblis sialan itu.

"Hmm, kau tidak menjawabku? Aku yakin pedang ini penting," Argus memainkan pedangku di tangannya.

Dia mengangkat pedangnya sendiri tinggi dan menebas pedangku, membelahnya menjadi dua.

Aku membelakakkan mataku saat pedangku terbelah dua. Tanpa kusadari, aku refleks berlari ke arah pedangku dan menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh ke tanah.

Aku menatap sedih potongan pedang di tanganku. Dadaku sesak. Pedang ini benar-benar berharga untukku. Apa aku masih bisa memperbaikinya?

 _SRET_

Argus menaruh pedangnya di dekat leherku, "Kau kalah, kau sangat menyayangi pedang itu ya ternyata,"

Aku tidak menyahutnya. Aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku, menatap pedangku yang rusak.

"Hmm, kau tidak mau berkata apapun? Kalau kau tidak melawan seperti ini, aku bisa membawamu ke Alice dengan mudah lho… atau aku harus membawamu ke Martis?"

Mendengar nama itu aku langsung mendongkakkan kepalaku, "A-apa katamu? M-martis?"

"Aduh, cerobohnya aku, harusnya kau tidak boleh tau dulu, tapi paling tidak sekarang kau bisa memilih sendiri. Kau ingin kubawa ke Alice atau Martis?" tanya Argus, mengangkat wajahku dengan bagian pedangnya yang tidak tajam.

Aku bisa merasakan efek samping dari _skill_ itu mulai mengambil alih tubuhku.

Tidak ada harapan lagi untukku.

"Bunuh saja aku."

* * *

ETHEREAL

Fanfic yang menceritakan perjuangan para hero mengembalikan cahaya di Land of Dawn.

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

* * *

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya samar-samar.

" _Bunuh saja aku."_

 _Apa nyawamu nilainya sekecil itu bagimu?!_ Aku menemukannya berlutut di tanah menunduk ke tangannya yang memegang pedang yang telah rusak. Pria itu, Argus, mengarahkan pedangnya di dekat leher Alucard.

Aku dengan sigap melempar tombakku tepat di wajah Argus. Aku berlari dan menarik kembali tombakku dari wajahnya. Aku tau dia tidak akan mati karna seranganku.

Aku menarik Alucard bangun. Tapi tidak ada respon darinya. Dia tetap terduduk di tanah. Dia masih menatap pedang di tangannya. Tubuhnya panas sekali!

"Alu, sadarlah! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," aku mengguncang bahunya pelan.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, tatapannya tidak fokus, "Zilong?"

"Iya! Ini aku! Ayo cepat, kita harus pergi!" Alucard terlihat sangat kelelahan, darah mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku," Alu menundukkan kepalanya, "Pergilah, tingggalkan aku…"

"Tidak! Aku sudah bilang aku pasti akan membawamu bersamaku, kau ingat kan?" aku menaruh tanganku di punggung dan bawah lututnya, bersiap untuk menggendongnya.

"Tidak, aku… aku akan menahannya," Alu menoleh ke arah Argus yang masih dalam tahap regenerasi dari luka yang baru saja kubuat, "Kau pergilah, tolong jaga Sofia untukku?"

"Tidak! Kalau kau mau dia baik-baik, jaga lah sendiri! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu di sini, ok?!" aku mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Zilong… tinggalkan aku, kumohon!" Alucard memberontak lemah dalam dekapanku.

"Hmm? Sofia? Nama yang indah? Nama siapa kah itu? Apa gadis yang tadi itu?" ucap Argus tiba-tiba. Topengnya hancur dan menampakkan wajahnya yang masih terluka hebat karna tombak itu. Perlahan lukanya mulai tertutup.

"Zi-zilong!" Alucard menarik bajuku, "Tinggalkan aku! Lindungi Sofia! Kumohon!" bisiknya.

Aku mengabaikan permintaan Alu dan mengaktifkan _skill_ terbaikku dan berlari secepat kilat menjauh dari Argus.

"Kau kira kau bisa kabur dariku?" Argus terbang cepat dengan sayapnya, tangannya berusaha menggapai kami.

"Kak Alu!" teriak Sofia panik saat melihat Argus berusaha menggapai Alucard.

Mendengar teriakannya, Argus segera berlari ke arah Sofia dengan pedang di tangannya.

"Zilong, selamatkan Sofia! Kumohon! Aku akan melakukan apapun!" teriak Alucard panik.

Mendengar perkataan Alucard, aku segera melepaskan gendonganku dan menaruh Alucard perlahan di tanah. Aku pun berlari secepat yang kubisa ke arah Sofia.

Aku menahan pedang Argus dengan tombakku, "Apapun kan?" aku bergumam ke diriku sendiri.

"Kau cepat sekali," ucap Argus kaget.

"Sofia, sepertinya apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu," ucapku ke Sofia, "Lebih baik kau mengecek keadaan Alu bersama Rafaela. Iblis brengsek ini, biar aku yang hadapi," aku tersenyum menantang.

Sofia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari ke arah Alucard bersama Rafaela.

"Kau sombong sekali, kau kira kau bisa mengalahkanku yang abadi ini?" Argus tertawa mengejek.

"Kau mungkin abadi, tapi kau tetap butuh waktu untuk regenerasi kan?" aku menyeringai lebar dan langsung menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Senyum Argus menghilang dari wajahnya. Dia berusaha menahan serangan tombakku. Tidak semua serangan bisa Argus halau, tubuhnya pun terluka banyak.

Tapi, lukanya perlahan-lahan sembuh kembali, "Sudah kubilang tidak ada gunanya!" Argus tertawa mengejek.

Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan saat dimana Argus kehilangan konsentrasinya dan langsung menebas tangan Argus yang memegang pedang. Memotong bersih tangannya.

Argus yang kehilangan pedangnya, menjadi tidak berdaya. Dia berusaha menghalau seranganku dengan cakarnya, tapi aku menebas tangannya yang lain.

Dengan cepat aku memotong tubuhnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Menebas kepalanya.

"Percuma saja, aku tidak akan mati. Apapun yang kau lakukan tidak berguna!" balas Argus yang hanya tinggal kepala.

"Kau perlu ruang kan untuk beregenerasi?" aku mengangkat batu yang cukup besar dan berat.

"Kau… h-hentikan!" seru Argus panik melihat tindakanku.

Aku pun menjatuhkan batu itu tepat di kepalanya dan juga potongan tubuhnya yang lainnya.

 _Aku menang..._

 _Ya kan?_

Aku menghampiri Alu, Rafaela, dan Sofia, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Parah… benar-benar gawat… aku berusaha mengobatinya, tapi ini… ini kondisi terparah yang pernah kutemui!" balas Rafaela takut.

"Apakah dia bisa bertahan sampai ke _Emerald Woodland_ _?"_ tanyaku. _Emerald Woodland_ adalah tempat para _hero_ yang dipimpin Raja Estes berkumpul dan juga tempat tinggal para _elf._

"Mungkin, tapi kita harus cepat!" balas Rafaela.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku pergi mengambil barang-barangku yang kutinggal di hutan dulu. Kita memerlukan uang untuk menyewa karavan," aku segera berlari ke tenda yang kutinggali sebelum aku menemukan Alucard.

"Cepat kembali!" sahut Rafaela.

"Tentu!" aku berlari sekencang mungkin.

Setelah berjalan kaki setengah hari, kami sampai di perkotaan. Di sana, aku menyewa karavan yang lumayan bagus. Namanya juga _hero,_ pasti tidak ada masalah uang.

Karavan yang kusewa ditarik oleh dua kuda. Dengan begini, kami pasti bisa sampai dengan cepat.

Saat kami berangkat dengan karavan baru kami, langit sudah menggelap, malam pun tiba.

"Kalian tidur saja, biar aku yang membawa karavannya," ucapku ke Rafaela dan Sofia.

"Kau yakin? Hari ini hari yang berat, kau tidak lelah?" tanya Rafaela.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Aku tidak lelah kok."

"Hmm, baiklah, aku tidur dulu… besok aku akan menggantikanmu," ucap Rafaela mengantuk.

"Tentu, terima kasih," sahutku.

"Iya, sama-sama. Selamat malam, Zi,"

Setelah perjalanan selama tiga hari tanpa henti, kami akhirnya sampai di _Emerald Woodland._

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun," aku turun dari karavan dan memakai tas bawaanku. Lalu aku menggendong Alucard turun.

"Ini _Emerald Woodland?_ Aku hanya bisa melihat hutan lebat?" tanya Rafaela bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu untuk mencapai _Emerald Woodland._ Ini markas utama kami, kau tau? Jika mudah ditemukan, bisa gawat," aku menuntun mereka ke sebuah pohon yang sangat besar.

Pohon itu memiliki akar yang sangat besar, bahkan dua kali tinggiku. Aku meminta yang lain untuk mengikuti masuk ke dalam akar-akar itu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, kami sampai di tengah-tengah akar pohon ini. Di sana kami menemukan sebuah portal.

"Portal? Keren sekali!" ucap Rafaela bersiap masuk ke dalam portal itu, tapi aku menahannya.

"Sabar, kita tidak bisa langsung masuk seperti itu! Tunggu dia keluar," jawabku.

"Dia?" tanya Sofia.

"Iya, portal ini hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam, jadi kalau ingin masuk, harus ada yang membukakannya dulu dari dalam. Jika kau masuk sembarangan seperti itu, kau malah akan diteleportasi secara _random."_

"Ugh, untung kau menghentikanku," Rafaela menghela nafas lega.

"Zilong!" terdengar suara dari dalam portal. Kami pun menoleh ke arahnya. Seorang wanita berambut putih yang diikat _ponytail_ dan seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di atas sebuah bulan keluar dari portal itu.

"Miya! Chang'e!" sapaku.

"Kak Zilong! Kukira kau sudah mati, sayang sekali," ucap Chang'e dengan nada kecewa.

"Dasar kau ini," ucapku kesal, "Miya, aku harus bertemu Raja Estes segera!"

"Tentu, aku bisa mengatur agar portal ini langsung mengarah ke ruang kakakku, sebentar ya," Miya merapalkan mantra ke portal itu.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Chang'e sambil menunjuk Rafaela dan Sofia.

"Oh, ini Rafaela dan Sofia. Aku bertemu dengan mereka di misiku."

"Hai, salam kenal ya," ucap Rafaela sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, salam kenal juga kak," balas Chang'e sopan, "Kau–" Chang'e menunjuk Sofia dan langsung memeluknya erat, " _Yes!_ Teman seumuran lagi!"

Sofia hanya bisa tertawa kecil, "Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Chang'e mengangguk dan melepas pelukannya. Lalu dia menghampiriku.

"Kalau ini siapa?" tanya Chang'e menunjuk Alucard yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dalam dekapanku.

"Dia… Alucard, misiku… kau ingat kan?" jawabku.

Chang'e mengangguk antusias, "Kakak berhasil membawanya! Wahh, dia jauh lebih tampan dari yang ada di gambar!"

"Kamu ya, masih kecil udah tau tampan atau tidak," protesku, "Memangnya kakakmu ini tidak tampan?"

"Kakak tampan sih, tapi tampan yang membosankan," jawab Chang'e sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa maksud–"

"Portalnya sudah siap, ayo semuanya," Miya memotong ucapanku.

Kami pun melangkah masuk ke dalam portal itu. Kami langsung sampai di ruang singgasana.

"Zilong, kau sudah kembali!" ucap Raja Estes.

"Iya, Rajaku."

"Dan aku bisa melihatmu berhasil menjalankan misimu…" Raja Estes melihat ke arah Rafaela dan Sofia, "Kau juga membawa teman-teman baru, boleh kutau siapa mereka?"

"Ah, ini Rafaela. Dia seorang malaikat utusan surga, dan juga _healer_ yang sangat hebat! Kau akan terkesima melihat kemampuan penyembuhannya!"

"Zilong, kau membuatku malu," Rafaela tertawa.

"Lalu, ini Sofia. Dia… dia adik angkat Alucard. Dia alasan aku berhasil membawa Alucard bersamaku," ucapku, "Mereka boleh bergabung dengan kita kan? Desa mereka sudah hancur diserang _demon."_

"Tentu saja! Aku yakin mereka akan membawa dampak positif untuk kita!" Raja Estes tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, Rajaku! Ehm, bolehkan aku meminta tolong?"

"Katakan saja, aku pasti akan membantu asalkan aku mampu."

"Sembuhkan Alucard… keadaan kritis. Dia melawan banyak _demon level A,"_

"Biar kulihat dahulu," Raja Estes menghampiri kami dan merapalkan mantra.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Keadaannya darurat! aku akan memanggil semua _healer_ yang ada dan melakukan ritual. Kau boleh ikut denganku jika kau mau," ucap Raja Estes ke Rafaela.

"Tentu," balas Rafaela.

Raja Estes memerintahkan semua _healer_ untuk berkumpul di ruang ritual. Ruang ritual adalah sebuah ruang yang berukuran sedang yang dihiasi berbagai simbol-simbol di lantainya.

Ritual biasa dilakukan untuk menggabungkan kekuatan guna menyembuhkan atau menyegel sesuatu.

"Zilong, letakkan Alucard di tengah-tengah lingkaran ini," perintah Raja Estes yang langsung kuturuti. Aku meletakkan Alucard di sebuah simbol lingkaran besar yang dihiasi gambar bintang dan bulan.

"Baiklah, semuanya, mari gabungkan kekuatan kita semua untuk menyembuhkan calon _hero_ kita!" ujar Raja Estes sambil memegang buku mantranya erat-erat.

 _Heh, calon hero,_ aku tidak sabar mendengar protes Alu saat dia bangun nanti.

"Baik, Raja!" balas para _healer._ Jumlah _healer_ yang kami miliki cukup banyak, sekitar 15-an, apalagi ditambah Rafaela. Para _healer_ pun menutup matanya dan merapalkan beberapa mantra yang tidak kumengerti maksudnya dengan serius.

Aku hanya bisa melihat takjub saat cahaya berwarna biru cerah mulai menghiasi ruangan ini setelah mantra-mantra itu dibacakan.

Asap-asap berwarna-warni mulai bermunculan dan mengelilingi Alucard. Semua terlihat sangat mengesankan. Ternyata sihir bisa jadi seindah ini.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, asap-asap itu menghilang secara perlahan-lahan, dan aku bisa melihat Alucard lagi. Dia masih tidak sadarkan diri, tetapi wajahnya terlihat damai.

"Kerja bagus semuanya! Kalian pasti lelah, silakan kembali ke ruangan kalian dan isi _mana_ kalian," ucap Raja Estes seraya menutup buku mantranya.

"Baik, Raja," jawab para _healer_ sambil mengangguk lemah. Mereka terlihat kewalahan, pasti kondisi Alucard sangat buruk sampai-sampai mereka bisa seperti ini. Para _healer_ itu pun keluar dari ruangan ini dan kembali ke ruangan nya masing-masing.

Aku segera menghampiri Alucard dan menyentuh dahinya. _Hangat_ , suhu tubuhnya belum normal, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Sangat-sangat jauh lebih baik.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Rafaela. Aku bisa merasakan kelelahan yang sangat dari suaranya.

"Kurasa dia sudah tidak apa-apa, suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis dari sebelumnya!" jawabku.

"Iya, dia memang sudah tidak dalam kondisi yang mengancam nyawanya," Raja Estes berjalan menghampiri kami, "Tapi, dia tetap butuh istirahat yang banyak agar bisa pulih sepenuhnya."

"Zilong, kau bawalah mereka ke kamar-kamar kosong yang tersedia," pinta Raja Estes, "Kalian bisa memakai kamar kosong mana pun."

"Baik! Terima kasih, Raja," ucapku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalaku.

"Terima kasih," Rafaela mengikuti tindakanku.

Raja Estes mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan pamit undur diri. Yang tersisa di ruangan itu pun hanya aku, Rafaela dan Alucard.

Sofia sudah diajak Chang'e bermain bersama sejak mereka bertemu. Adikku memang selalu bersemangat jika melihat orang yang seumuran dengannya.

"Ayok," ujarku sambil menggendong Alucard. Rafaela hanya mengangguk, dia terlihat lelah. Aku pun menuntun Rafaela ke salah satu kamar yang kosong.

"Kamar yang ini bagaimana? Ini salah satu kamar kosong yang lumayan bagus menurutku," tanyaku sambil membuka pintu kamar itu.

Kamar itu memang tidak begitu besar, tetapi terlihat nyaman dan minimalis. Terdapat sebuah kasur bersprei putih yang dilengkapi bantal dan selimut, meja belajar berwarna coklat muda, dan karpet yang menghiasi lantai kayunya. Terlihat bersih.

Selain itu, kamar ini juga bersebelahan dengan kamar Chang'e dan Miya, jadi bila ada sesuatu, Rafaela bisa dengan mudah meminta pertolongan.

"Wah, bagus kok! Aku suka tipe kamar seperti ini," ucap Rafaela sambil tersenyum lebar, dia langsung menerjang kasurnya, "Hmm, empuk, aku oke dengan kamar ini."

Belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya, Rafaela sudah tertidur. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Setelah memastikan pintunya sudah tertutup dengan baik, aku menggendong Alucard ke kamar kosong di sebelah kamarku.

Kamar ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamarku. Ukuran kamarnya sama seperti kamar Rafaela, terdapat kasur, meja, dan kursi. Tapi, yang paling membedakan kamar ini dengan kamar yang lainnya adalah jendela besar yang menghias dindingnya.

Kau bisa milihat matahari terbit lewat jendela ini. Awalnya, aku ingin mengambil kamar ini saja, tapi cahaya yang masuk dari jendela itu cukup terang dan itu menggangguku. Tapi, aku rasa Alu akan menyukainya.

Aku membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di kasur bersprei biru itu. Setelah aku menyelimutinya, aku mengecup dahinya, kegiatan yang sudah kulakukan beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Cepat bangun ya," aku menatap wajah Alucard. Raut wajahnya tidak lagi kesakitan seperti hari-hari yang lalu, "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Alucard tidak merespon apa-apa dan tetap tertidur nyenyak. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tampangnya yang begitu polos. Terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

Aku mengacak rambutnya sedikit. Merasakan tiap helai rambutnya. Setelah beberapa saat memainkan rambutnya, aku pun kembali ke kamarku walau tidak rela. Dia perlu ruang untuk beristirahat dan akan lebih baik jika aku tidak mengganggunya.

Aku menutup mataku, bersiap untuk tidur. Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan dirinya, sampai ke mimpiku.

 _Mimpi indah seperti kemarin._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N

Maksud Chang'e tampannya Zilong membosankan soalnya keseringan ketemu :'). Zilong kalo kaga tamvan mempesona gimana Alu bisa jatuh hati ntar, ya kan? ya kan?! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

:'D Terima kasih ya untuk semua review yang masuk, membuat saya sangat sangat termotivasi.

 _Hint-hint_ Martis sudah muncul, hmm….

Saya lagi mikir… ini cerita kalau ratingnya naik… boleh ga nih ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? M? K+?

Jawab di review?

OH IYA GUYS

WEBTOON SAYA UPDATE

DIBACA YUK :'D

Link nya ada di bio instagram saya

kielchii

#maappromo :')

Ketemu lagi di chapter 7!

* * *

Sedikit bonus.. (bonus yang unfaedah :'D)

* * *

Zilong: Sebenernya kamar Rafaela sengaja kupilih yang rada jauh dari kamarku dan Alucard, biar dia gabisa ngintip, HEHE *ketawa mesum*

Alucard: …Pulangin gue plis.


	7. Chapter 7

_ZILONG POV_

* * *

"Zilong," aku melihat punggung Alucard. Suasana di sini begitu damai, angin yang berhembus pelan dan burung yang bernyanyi merdu. Dengan latar belakang hamparan bunga cantik dan langit biru cerah yang sangat indah.

"Iya?" jawabku.

"Aku belum berterima kasih padamu," Alucard menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku dan tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih, Zilong."

"A-ah, i-itu bukan apa-apa! K-kau ti... tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku!" _Ugh, kenapa aku malah jadi gagap seperti ini?!_ Senyumannya itu membuat rasa menggelitik di perutku.

Dan aku menyukai rasanya.

"Aku bilang aku akan melakukan apapun jika kau menolong Sofia kan?" Alucard berjalan menghampiriku, dan memutar jari telunjuknya di dadaku, "Saat aku bilang apapun, aku serius lho," ucap Alucard dengan sedikit semu merah di pipinya.

"Aku… aku," _aku ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku._

"Kau tau, semenjak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau membuat jantungku berdebar aneh," Alucard menatap tajam ke arahku, "Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Mendengar perkataannya yang disertai pipi memerah itu, aku langsung menarik bahu Alucard dan memisahkan jarak di antara bibir kami.

 _Ah, ini bukan mimpi kan?_

"–Kak!"

 _Eh, suara itu? Chang'e?_

 _Duak!_

Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat di perutku, aku pun membuka mataku dan melihat Chang'e sedang melompat-lompat tanpa rasa bersalah di atas perutku.

"Ah! Kakak akhirnya bangun juga!" sahut Chang'e ceria. Dia pun berhenti melompat di perutku, "Kakak mimpi apa sih, sampai bibir kakak dimaju-majuin gitu pas lagi tidur?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Berusaha memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Cuma mimpi?_

 _Serius?!_

* * *

ETHEREAL

Fanfic yang menceritakan perjuangan para hero mengembalikan cahaya di Land of Dawn.

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

* * *

"Kakak, mimpi apa?" tanya Chang'e antusias.

"B-bukan apa-apa kok!" aku bisa merasakan pipiku yang memerah karena mengingat mimpi itu, "Kakak juga sudah lupa mimpi apa!"

"Ah, kakak ga asik ah!" jawab Chang'e ketus, "Omong-omong, Kak Alucard sudah bangun lho!"

"Eh? Serius?!" padahal aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dia lihat setelah dia bangun. Aku segera bangun dari kasurku dan berjalan ke luar.

"Ehm, kakak," panggil Chang'e.

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak sabaran. Aku ingin segera menemui Alu.

"Kakak yakin… ingin keluar?" tanya Chang'e.

Aku menatap Chang'e aneh, apa maksud pertanyaannya? "Tentu saja, aku mau keluar!"

"Dengan penampilan seperti itu?" tanya Chang'e lagi sambil menunjuk diriku.

Aku menatapnya bingung beberapa saat dan mengikuti kemana jari telunjuknya mengarah. Aku baru sadar aku hanya memakai celana dalam!

"Oh iya," seruku malu, "Untung kau mengingatkanku!" dengan segera aku berjalan ke arah lemari bajuku dan mengambil baju yang biasa kupakai saat di markas. Kaos berwarna putih yang nyaman dan celana biru panjang.

"Ah, harusnya aku tidak bilang ya," ucap Chang'e menyesal, "Yasudah, kakak ganti baju saja dulu… aku mau main sama Nana dan Sofia, dah!" Chang'e pun berlari ke luar kamarku. Ah, anak itu sangat hiperaktif.

Aku segera mengganti bajuku dan berjalan ke kamar Alucard. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, aku langsung membukanya.

Kamarnya kosong.

* * *

 _ALUCARD POV_

* * *

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku menatap atap kayu yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku pun langsung terbangun, dan melihat sekeliling.

Kamar berukuran sedang dengan beberapa perabotan. Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dari jendela besar di samping kasur.

 _Dimana ini?!_

Aku panik. Aku mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri. Seingatku, aku sedang melawan iblis dengan sayap hitam besar itu… dan aku kalah. Apa jangan-jangan aku dibawa oleh iblis itu ke sini?!

Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berlari ke arah pintu. _Tidak terkunci!_ Dengan cepat, aku memutar kenop pintunya dan berlari ke luar.

Aku berlari di sebuah koridor panjang yang yang memiliki banyak sekali pintu. _Dimana ini?_ Aku terus berlari secepat yang kubisa sampai ke ujung koridor ini.

Di ujung koridor koridor ini, aku menemukan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruangan ini berisi cukup banyak meja panjang dan kursi yang mengitari meja itu. Semua kursi itu diduduki oleh _elf, orc,_ dan manusia yang sedang berbincang-bincang santai sambil menyantap makanan yang tersedia.

Aku melihat sebuah papan kayu yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk. _Kantin._ Aku bisa menduganya sih tanpa melihat papan itu.

Aku melangkah perlahan ke dalam ruangan itu dan mengamati sekeliling lagi. Ada sebuah pintu di ujung ruang ini, mungkin pintu itu akan mengantarku keluar?

Tapi, saat aku berjalan ke arah pintu itu, seorang _elf_ wanitamelihatku dan senyum lebar mekar di wajahnya. Dia langsung memanggil teman-temannya dan menunjuk ke arahku. Dalam waktu singkat, semua perhatian tertuju ke arahku.

 _Sial._

"Itu Alucard kan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang pasir panjang yang dikepang. Dia menggunakan pakaian putih seputih angsa.

"Iya! Zilong membawanya kemari!" jawab wanita yang melihatku pertama kali. Wanita itu memiliki rambut putih perak panjang yang diikat _ponytail._

"Akhirnya! Dia yang paling sulit diajak jadi _hero_ dari kita semua!" sahut seorang manusia yang memakai kacamata hitam yang keren. Bagiku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka saat mereka mulai membicarakanku.

 _Zilong? Membawaku kemari? Hero…._

 _Oh, tidak._

Aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar(mungkin) _._ Aku bisa mendengar suara derap kaki yang banyak sekali dari belakangku. Mereka semua mengejarku!

 _Ugh, aku tidak mau menjadi hero, ini pemaksaan!_

Aku tidak tau kemana aku berlari. Setelah melewati pintu itu, aku hanya melihat koridor panjang yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Alucard!"

"Hei, berhenti!"

"Kenapa kau lari?!"

 _Karena kalian mengejarku, tentu saja._ Aku mengabaikan teriakan mereka dan mempercepat langkahku. Aneh, kenapa tubuhku rasanya seperti baru lagi?

Setelah apa yang kulakukan kemarin, seharusnya… aku tidak akan bisa bergerak sama sekali, bahkan mungkin tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa hari, mungkin minggu.

 _Agh! Itu tidak penting sekarang! Aku harus kabur dari tempat ini secepat mungkin!_

Dan keinginanku untuk kabur langsung kandas seketika.

Jalan buntu.

"Hehe, mau kemana kau sekarang?" tanya manusia yang memiliki kaki kuda dengan senyum mengejek.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Jalur yang tadi kulewati sudah ditutupi kerumunan orang yang tadi mengejarku. Aku terperangkap.

"Hentikan itu, Hylos. Jangan mengganggunya, dia calon rekan kita, tau!" seru gadis _elf_ itu.

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti," jawab makhluk yang bernama Hylos itu.

"Aku bukan calon rekan kalian!" seruku lantang, "Jika kalian sudah paham itu, antar aku keluar!"

"Eh? Tapi kata Zilong kau sudah setuju untuk menjadi _hero?"_ tanya gadis _elf_ itu bingung.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat aku pernah bilang begitu," jawabku.

"Kau sudah datang kemari, artinya kau mau!" seru manusia berambut coklat yang memakai jirah besi besar. Kelihatan panas.

"Aku… aku kemari bukan karna keinginanku sendiri, ok? Aku bahkan tidak tau ini dimana!"

"Kau ada di _Emerald Woodland,_ tempat tinggal para _elf, orc,_ dan _hero,"_ jelas gadis _elf_ itu, "Ehm, namaku Miya, aku bisa membawamu berkeliling tempat ini jika kau mau."

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih, tapi tidak," jawabku tegas, "Oh, mungkin kau bisa menunjukkan jalan keluar?"

"Tidak," jawab gadis _elf_ itu yang diiringi gelengan dari yang lain.

"Agh! Bukannya sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak mau menjadi _hero!?"_ ucapku dengan penekanan di beberapa katanya.

"Kau tidak bisa bilang tidak mau, Alucard," ucap gadis itu lagi, "Ini takdirmu, kau tidak bisa lari dari takdir."

"Aku bisa! Keluarkan aku dari sini, atau aku akan menggunakan kekerasan!" sahutku.

"Kekerasan? Kau yakin bisa melawan kami semua?" tanya Hylos, "Asal kau tau saja ya, kami semua ini lumayan berbakat dan kuat, makanya kami bisa menjadi _hero."_

"Mungkin aku bisa. Bagaimana aku tau kalau belum kucoba?" aku tersenyum sinis dan mengaktifkan _skill_ terbaikku.

 _Lifesteal mode on._

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

* * *

" _Lepaskan aku! Ini caranya kalian memperlakukan tamu?!"_

Aku bisa mendengar suara Alucard samar-samar dari arah kantin. Dengan segera aku berlari ke sana.

Ehm, aku menemukan Alucard sedang terikat di salah satu pilar yang menghiasi kantin. Dia kelihatan kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri mencoba melawan kami semua!" sahut Tigreal.

"Ugh, aku kan hanya meminta kalian mengantarku keluar, tapi kalian malah tidak mau!" ucap Alucard kesal. Dia membuang mukanya dan menggembungkan pipinya. _Manisnya._

"Haha, tidak kukira Pemburu Iblis Alucard yang terkenal itu kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini," Tigreal tertawa lepas sambil mencubit pipi Alucard gemas.

"Hentikan! Sakit tau!" protes Alucard sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tigreal.

Melihat Tigreal mencubit pipi Alucard, aku rasanya jadi panas. Dengan cepat aku berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hentikan kubi– eh? HEI ZILONG! APA MAKSUDMU KAU BILANG KE MEREKA AKU MAU JADI _HERO?"_ seru Alucard marah.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Alucard, lalu memberikan senyuman yang mengintimidasi ke arahnya, "Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untukku? Selama kau tidak sadarkan diri, aku menjaga Sofia dengan baik lho."

Alucard menatapku bingung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia membelakakkan matanya. Pertanda dia masih ingat dengan perkataannya dan kejadian kemarin-kemarin itu.

"T-tapi yang ini… pengecualian! Kau bisa meminta yang lain… kan?" tanya Alucard sambil menatapku dengan kedua mata birunya yang besar itu.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Minta yang lain! Aku tidak mauuu," rengek Alucard.

"Kukira kau lelaki sejati yang selalu memegang perkataannya, hm?" aku berusaha memanasi Alucard.

"Tapi kan–,"

"Aku kecewa, padahal kukira kau orang yang hebat, tapi ternyata kau hanya orang yang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakannya sendiri, kau menye–,"

"Iya! Iya! Apapun!" potong Alucard kesal, "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau! Puas?!"

"Puas!" senyum lebar merekah di wajahku, "Aku mau kau menjadi _hero_ bersamaku, selamanya! Ok?"

"Tch," Alucard membuang muka tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Itu terdengar seperti pengakuan cinta, atau seperti kata-kata yang sering kudengar saat ada yang ingin melamar seseorang," bisik Miya ke Tigreal.

"Sama, aku juga merasa begitu," jawab Tigreal.

Aku menoleh ke arah mereka dan menatap tajam, "Kedengaran, tau!"

Mereka hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak akan kabur lagi, bisakah kalian melepaskanku?" tanya Alucard.

"Tentu," jawab Miya, "Zilong, kau lebih dekat, lepaskan ikatannya."

"Hmm, ok," aku mengikuti arahan Miya. Tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat Alucard terbuat dari besi, mereka sepertinya benar-benar tidak ingin Alucard kabur.

Setelah terlepas dari belenggunya, Alucard menghela napas panjang, "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang… sebagai _hero_?"

"Hmm, pertama-tama tentu saja upacara pelantikan!" jawab Miya ceria.

"Eh? Ada upacaranya segala?!" wajah Alucard memucat sedikit, dia memasang ancang-ancang untuk berlari lagi. Tapi, dengan cekatan aku langsung mencengkram bahunya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi, Alu," aku tersenyum manis.

Alucard hanya bisa menatapku tajam. Tatapannya penuh amarah.

 _Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menatapku seperti itu, toh aku menyukainya._

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

Mungkin ada yang bingung, jadi saya jelasin dikit.

Pas Zilong bangun, Alucard udah keiket di kantin, makanya Chang'e tau Alucard udah bangun.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) saya lagi mikir… buat bikin sequel tentang pertemuan pertama Alu sama martis. Gimana? Setuju ga? Kalau iya, mungkin fanfic ini bakal up lebih lama, karna sequel ini.

Sebenernya, saya udah bikin sampe chapter 9 wkwk, lupa post terus :'D

Reviewmu selalu kutingguuuuu~ :'0


	8. Chapter 8

_LESLEY POV_

* * *

Aku menarik napas panjang dan berjalan naik ke atas podium kayu yang telah diasah sempurna sehingga terlihat indah dan mewah. Podium itu juga dihiasi beragam bunga berwarna-warni yang bermekaran dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sekitar bunga-bunga itu.

Aku mengambil mic yang ada dan memasang senyum lebar, "Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapaanku dibalas oleh beberapa orang, "Seperti yang kalian tau, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial!"

Mendengar sorakan meriah sebagai balasannya, aku pun melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebagai _mc,_ "Apa kalian tau kenapa aku bilang hari ini spesial?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

" _HERO_ BARU!"

"SUDAH, JANGAN BASA-BASI LAGI! _MC_ PAYAH! TURUN SAJA SANA!"

Sorakan terakhir dari Gusion, tentu saja dari dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia! _Akan kuhajar dia nanti!_ _Lihat saja!_ Aku menahan amarahku dan melanjutkan acaranya sebagai _mc_ yang profesional, "Ya, benar sekali! Mari langsung saja kita sambut _hero_ baru kita!

"ALUCARD!"

* * *

ETHEREAL

Fanfic yang menceritakan perjuangan para hero mengembalikan cahaya di Land of Dawn.

* * *

Sehari sebelumnya.

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

* * *

Alucard memasang muka ragu, ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan. _Dia takut dengan apacara, tapi tidak dengan demon?_

"Upacara pelantikan… ehm, itu seperti apa?" tanya Alucard pelan.

"Pertama-tama kau harus menyiapkan dirimu, bersih-bersih, mencoba baju untuk upacara, lalu sesi pertama akan ada pembacaan… uh, panjang kalau dijelaskan! Lakukan sajalah," jawab Miya seadanya.

"Apa aku bisa menjadi _hero_ tanpa menjalani upacara pelantikan itu?" tanya Alucard penuh harap.

"Tentu saja–," ucapan Miya membuat wajah Alucard berseri, "Tidak," lanjut Miya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ahh, aku tidak mauu," rengek Alucard, "Aku akan jadi _hero_ yang baik, jadi… tidak perlu ya?" tanya Alucard dengan wajah memelas. _Ah, wajah memelasnya manis sekali._

"Menyerahlah, Nak," ucap Tigreal sambil menepuk kepala Alucard, "Upacara pelantikan itu sangat penting, ok?"

 _Aah, aku ingin menepis tangan Tigreal._ Aku menatap tajam Tigreal. Tampaknya, tatapanku itu disadari oleh Hylos, dia pun membuat gestur agar Tigreal berhenti.

"Benar kata Tigreal, upacara ini sangat… sangaaaat esensial bagi seorang _hero._ Kau harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang! upacaranya dijadwalkan sehari setelah kau sadar," ucap Miya, "Semakin cepat, semakin baik."

"Apa? Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku tidak sadar sa–" ucapan Alucard terpotong.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau jadi kenyataan?!" seruku marah.

Alucard melompat kaget mendengarku yang tiba-tiba berteriak, "A-aku kan hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Alucard.

"Jangan bercanda hal seperti itu!" balasku ketus.

"Kau terlalu serius! Lagipula kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" balas Alucard kesal.

"Pokoknya kau," aku menunjuk Alucard tajam, "Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi! Paham?!" seruku dengan penekanan yang sangat di tiap katanya.

Alucard terdiam sejenak, dia kelihatan bingung, "Uh, oke?"

"Jawab yang benar!" seruku lagi.

"Oke! Oke! Aku paham! Hentikan itu!" ucap Alucard pasrah.

"Janji?" tanyaku.

"Janji!" jawab Alucard tegas.

Mendengar jawabannya, senyum yang lebar mekar di wajahku. _Eh? Apa itu semu merah yang kulihat di wajah Alucard?_

"Aaaw…."

"Manis sekali!"

" _Otp_ baru _guys!"_

 _Hero-hero_ yang lain memperhatikan kami dengan amat sangat seksama, mereka tersenyum maniak. _Menyeramkan._

"Hentikan itu kalian!" seruku malu.

"Tidak akan," ucap Fanny sambil tertawa senang.

"Sudah-sudah, Alucard harus bersiap-siap!" perintah Miya, "Ayo ikut aku, Alu," Miya menarik tangan Alucard dan Alu membiarkan dirinya ditarik. Dia sudah pasrah sepertinya.

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanyaku.

"Aaaaw~"

"Zilong sudah tergila-gila rupanya!"

"Aku rasa aku akan mimisan, uhhh…."

Seru-seruan aneh mulai bermunculan lagi. _Kenapa temanku tidak waras semua, yalord._ Alucard hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung… yang manis itu!

… _Oke, aku memang terobsesi._

"Hentikan itu!" seruku kesal, "Boleh tidak, Miya?"

"Tidak, ntah kenapa aku mau ini jadi kejutan untukmu," Miya tersenyum manis.

"Tch!" aku mendecak kesal.

"Oh iya, ada yang lihat Lesley, tidak?" tanya Miya tiba-tiba.

"Aih, wanita itu paling belum bangun! Dia kan pemalas," jawab Gusion sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalau begitu, Gus, sampaikan pada Lesley ya kalau dia yang jadi _mc_ untuk upacara besok!" ucap Miya.

"Dih, kok aku?!" protes Gusion.

"Dia _denial_ banget deh,"

"Tau, kesel aku liatnya!"

"Kenapa dia ga sadar-sadar kalau dia itu su–"

"Kenapa kalian malah menggosipkanku sekarang?!" seru Gusion kesal, "Gosipin Zilong aja sana!"

 _Kok hero ngegosip sih?!_

Miya pun menarik Alucard pergi keluar. Aku menatap mereka pergi dengan tatapan tidak rela.

"Tenanglah, dia tidak akan hilang kok!" ucap Tigreal sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya Zilong tau yang namanya cinta! Akhirnya! Kukira dia tidak akan punya pasangan hidup sampai mati nanti!" seru Fanny antusias.

"Ceritakan dong bagaimana pertemuan pertama kalian! Kumohon?" pinta Eudora yang diiringi anggukan antusias dari yang lain.

Mereka mulai mengerumungiku, "Hii, menjauh dariku!" seruku.

"Makanya cerita dulu!" ujar Odette bersemangat, yang tentu saja diiringi dehaman setuju dari yang lain.

"Ugh, baik-baik! Aku akan cerita, jadi beri aku sedikit ruang, oke?" balasku. Mendengar perkataanku, mereka mundur sedikit.

Tak lama, Odette menarikku ke meja terdekat dan kami semua pun duduk di kursi terdekat. Mereka menatapku serius.

 _Ugh, hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang._

* * *

 _ALUCARD POV_

* * *

Miya menarikku ke sebuah pintu besar yang terbuka lebar. Setelah melewati pintu itu, cahaya matahari pun nampak. Aku menggadahkan kepalaku ke atas dan bertemu langit biru yang begitu cerah dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ada berbagai rumah pohon dalam berbagai ukuran. Aku berbalik untuk melihat arah aku datang, dan menemukan sebuah pohon yang sangat besar yang dihiasi banyak jendela.

 _Tempat yang aneh._

Miya menggiringku ke sebuah pohon besar berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat indah. Dia merapalkan beberapa mantra dan pintu masuk pintu itu terbuka.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat persiapan upacara besok," ucap Miya. Miya menunjuk ke atas, tepatnya sebuah lubang besar di atap pohon ini. Lubang itu memperlihatkan langit biru cerah dan cahaya matahari yang berkilau indah masuk melewati lubang itu.

"Bulan purnama akan menampakkan dirinya tiap bulannya pada lubang itu. Dari sana lah, Raja Estes mengetahui siapa _hero_ yang telah dipilih oleh dewa," jelas Miya.

"Eh? Bulan bisa bicara?" tanyaku kaget.

"Mungkin? Ntahlah, hanya Raja Estes yang bisa mendengarkannya," balas Miya, "Ayo, lewat sini," Miya menunjuk sebuah pintu putih.

Aku pun mengikuti Miya melewati pintu itu, di balik pintu itu terdapat sebuah pemandian dengan air yang sangat jernih, banyak air mancur di mana-mana.

"Buka bajumu," ucap Miya.

"Uh, oke?" butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk mencerna ucapan Miya, "Eh?! Apa? B-buka baju?!"

"Iya, buka baju. Ini kan pemandian, gimana sih?" ucap Miya santai seakan aku membuka bajuku di depannya adalah hal yang paling lumrah selama hidupnya.

"T-tapi aku mana bisa mandi kalau kau masih di sini!" aku bisa merasakan jika pipiku mulai memanas, "Apa mandi di depan orang lain itu normal di sini?"

"Hehe, tidak, tentu saja tidak," Miya tersenyum jahil, "Tapi kan lumayan untuk mataku."

"…" aku menatap Miya tidak senang, "Oh, begitu."

"Haha, aku bercanda kok! Aku akan mengirim dayang kemari untuk membantumu mandi," ucap Miya lagi.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri lah! Kau kira aku anak kecil apa?!" seruku kesal.

"Kau harus terlihat sempurna besok, jadi kau tidak bisa menolak," ucap Miya, "Kau tidak perlu malu kok, aku yakin kau punya tubuh yang akan membuat para lelaki menangis iri," Miya mengedip sebelah matanya.

"T-tapi kan ti–,"

"Sudah ya! Para dayang akan datang segera, aku akan menunggu di luar! Dah!" Miya melesat keluar secepat kilat.

"Tunggu! Hei!" Miya menghiraukan teriakanku. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum melihat sekelilingku. Jujur saja, pemandian ini sangat indah. Terdapat beberapa patung yang dipahat dengan sangat detail. _Ini mengesankan._

Tak lama kemudian, para dayang masuk ke pemandian ini dan langsung menyerangku. Dalam sekejap, aku sudah ada di dalam kolam, dan mereka mulai membersihkan tubuhku.

 _Ugh, ini sangat awkward!_

Aku hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan mereka membersihkan tubuhku. _Hmm, kapan ya terakhir kali aku mandi dengan serius?_

Aku, seperti orang kebanyakan, mandi dua kali sehari, tetapi hanya sekilas. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, aku kan tinggal di hutan untuk memburu _demon._ Apalagi, mandi di sungai cukup berbahaya, jadi aku hanya mandi seperlunya saja.

 _Mungkin ini tidak begitu buruk juga._

Aku merilekskan tubuhku, dan menutup mataku. Mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Zilong. Dia orang yang aneh._ Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari, tapi dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku berkali-kali. Dia juga berhasil memaksaku menjadi seorang _hero,_ padahal ntah sudah berapa banyak orang yang gagal.

Tapi, dia sangat menarik. Rasanya akan ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang akan terjadi dalam hidupku, jika aku terus bersamanya. Mungkin menjadi _hero_ tidak seburuk yang kukira(kecuali upacara itu, tentu saja.)

Selain itu, _Hero-hero_ yang lain sangatlah kuat dan bisa menjadi panutan untukku. Mereka bisa mengalahkanku dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. _Ugh, ini memalukan, aku harus berlatih lagi agar lebih kuat!_

Aku membuka mataku sejenak dan menatap langit-langit. Atapnya dihiasi berbagai ukiran indah dan lukisan-lukisan mengenai sejarah hidup _elf._

Aku melamun, membiarkan pikiranku berkeliaran ke mana-mana. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat senyum lebar yang Zilong berikan kepadaku beberapa saat yang lalu.

Aku ingat aku merasakan wajahku memanas setelah melihat senyuman Zilong. _Ugh, kenapa tadi wajahku memerah?! Pasti yang lain lihat! Ini memalukan._

Tapi, senyuman itu…

Aku menyukainya.

"Tuan Alu," panggil salah dayang. Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Alu saja," balasku, "Ada apa?"

"Apa airnya terlalu panas?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" aku menampakkan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Wajah Anda merah," jawabnya singkat.

 _Apa? Wajahku memerah? Hanya karena mengingat senyumannya?!_ "T-tidak kok, aku ehm," aku bingung harus menjawab apa, "Ugh, uhm, mungkin?"

"Kau turunkan suhu airnya," perintah dayang itu ke dayang lainnya, "Sekarang, saya akan mencuci rambut Anda, jadi mohon Anda menutup mata."

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

Setelah memastikan rambutku bersih, para dayang memberiku wewangian dengan aroma bunga. Tak lama, acara mandi-memandi ini pun selesai. Aku mengenakan baju mandi yang telah disiapkan. Mereka pun mempersilakanku untuk keluar dan menemui Miya.

"Miya!" panggilku.

"Sudah?" Miya menatapku intens, "Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya!" dia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak sekotor itu sebelumnya!" protesku.

"Yaa, lelaki memang tidak tau standar kebersihan!" Miya membawaku ke pintu putih yang lainnya. Di sana terdapat beberapa baju yang dipajang dalam lemari kaca. Di ruangan ini, juga terdapat banyak _elf_ , ada yang sedang menggambar sesuatu di kertas, menggunting kain, menjahit, dan sebagainya.

"Mereka adalah desainer dan penjahit terbaik di _Emerald Woodland!_ Mereka sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu!" ucap Miya bersemangat.

"Eh? Bajunya sudah jadi? Tapi, bagaimana kalian tau ukuran badanku?" tanyaku kaget.

"Selama kau tidak sadar, aku meminta Zilong untuk mengukurnya," jelas Miya.

 _Zilong lagi, dia seakan berkeliling di dalam pikiranku._ "Oh, begitu," balasku singkat.

"Ayo dicoba bajunya," ujar Miya, "Setelah ini, kau masih harus belajar tata krama selama upacara, mungkin bisa sampai malam. Lalu, langsung tidur, soalnya kau harus bangun pagi besok untuk upacara pelantikan oleh Raja Estes, lalu ada perjamuan yang akan dihadiri seluruh penghuni _Emerald Woodland."_

"Oh, padat sekali," aku bisa merasakan warna mulai memudar dari wajahku.

"Yep! Makanya kita harus cepat!" Miya menarikku ke sebuah lemari kaca, "Bagaimana? Kau suka? Jujur saja, ini baju untuk upacara pelantikan yang paling kusuka, selain punyaku tentunya."

Aku memandang baju yang dipajang dalam lemari kaca itu, "Terlalu terang, tidak, aku tidak suka."

Miya menendang kakiku keras, "Dasar tidak punya selera _fashion!_ " Lalu, Miya membuka lemari itu dan menyodorkan baju itu kepadaku, "Coba sekarang!" katanya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Oke, oke! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Di mana ruang gantinya?" tanyaku sambil mengelus kakiku yang terinjak.

Miya menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil di ujung dan aku pun segera ke sana. Aku menatap intens baju yang akan kucoba, "Terlalu indah… untuk orang Sepertiku. Haha, aku bahkan bukan manusia lagi."

Sebuah kemeja berbahan dasar sutra berwarna biru langit dengan motif berwarna putih yang unik. Juga dilengkapi dengan mantel putih tebal dengan sedikit aksen biru yang menambah kesan elegan mantel itu. Selain itu, terdapat berbagai aksesoris pelengkap berwarna silver, seperti rantai, cincin, kalung, anting, dan lainnya.

Aku membuka bajuku dan mulai mengenakan kemeja itu. _Lembut sekali._ Aku pun melanjutkan mengenakan sebuah celana kain berwarna biru gelap dan mantel putih itu.

Aku mengambil dasi yang berwarna sama dengan celananya. Merapikannya di depan cermin yang tersedia. Mengambil satu persatu-satu aksesoris yang ada dan mencobanya.

Tak lama, aku sudah selesai mengenakan semua yang harus kucoba. Aku pun keluar dari ruang ganti. Melihatku, senyum Miya merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau sangat memukau! Mempeson! Kau akan dengan mudah menjadi idola di sini, kau tau?" ujar Miya bersemangat.

"Ehm, terima kasih?" jawabku canggung.

"Sama-sama!" Miya tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku.

"Bajunya! Nyaman, tidak? Tidak kebesaran atau kekecilan kan? Atau kau merasa ada yang kurang, dan harus dimodifikasi lagi? Atau kau tidak suka warnanya? Atau ada aksesoris yang ingin kau tambahkan? Bagaimana deng–"

"Tidak, tidak, ini sudah bagus," aku memotong ucapan Miya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak perlu malu-malu, kau tau? Katakan saja kalau ada yang kurang," ujar Miya.

"Ehm, sebenarnya… ada satu," aku mengingat-ingat pedangku yang rusak, "Mungkin pedang?"

"Eh? Pedang? Hmm, benar juga sih, kau akan terlihat sangat gagah jika membawa senjata juga!" ujar Miya ceria, "Tenang saja, akan kusiapkan!"

"Terima kasih, Miya," aku tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku terpesona, tau!" ujar Miya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Haha, baik-baik," aku tertawa lepas.

Miya menghela napas dan menarik tanganku, "Ayo, setelah ini kau harus belajar tata krama upacara!"

"Tidaaak," rengekku selama Miya menarikku pergi.

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

* * *

Aku berbaring di kasurku, menatap langit-langit.

 _Alucard sedang apa ya?_

Mungkin dia sedang belajar tata krama upacara? Atau masih mencoba baju? Aku tidak sabar melihatnya besok. Tidak bisakah besok datang lebih cepat?

' _Akhirnya Zilong tau yang namanya cinta! Akhirnya! Kukira dia tidak akan punya pasangan hidup sampai mati nanti!'_

Ucapan Fanny terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. _Cinta? Kukira itu hanya omong kosong. Hal yang paling kuhindari dalam hidupku. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah ingin tau lebih banyak tentang bagaimana cara mencintai seseorang?_

Aku menutup mataku, bersiap untuk tidur. Tetapi, aku malah melihat Alucard dalam benakku.

" _Zilong sudah tergila-gila rupanya!"_

Ya, benar. Aku sudah tergila-gila dengannya. Aku membiarkan pikiranku memikirkannya lebih jauh, membawanya ke dalam minpiku.

Aku rasa….

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu, Alu."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

NJAY :'D

Chapter ini ga _cheesy-cheesy_ amat kan?

(Iya, cheesy,, author kebanyakan drama, idih)

Maaf ya…

Saya bingung buat lanjutan fanfic sebelah,, sebenernya ch 4 udah ada di draft… tapi saya kurang sreg….

Butuh banyak perbaikan sama inspirasi :", saya juga jadi kepingin bikin fanfic yang _high school AU_ lainnya.

Pertemuan Alu ama Martis bakal saya ketik secepat mungkin,,

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA GUYS

LOVE YA


	9. Chapter 9

_ZILONG POV_

* * *

Sebelum matahari terbit, kesadaranku sudah penuh. Aku benar-benar menanti hari ini, hari di mana Alucard menjadi seorang _hero,_ hari di mana aku bisa memastikan jika Alucard akan selalu ada di sisiku.

Aku dengan semangat pergi mandi dan memakai baju terbaikku. Sebuah jas hitam elegan dengan hiasan bros mawar merah yang menambah kesan mewahnya. _Aku harus tampil sempurna hari ini._ Aku pun berjalan gagah menyusuri koridor ini.

"Eh, Zilong!" panggil Tigreal, "Wah, kau rapi sekali."

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan Tigreal dan Fanny berjalan ke arahku, "Hmm, iya, hari ini kan hari yang penting," jawabku.

"Kau benar-benar bersemangat untuk upacara pacarmu ya," Fanny tertawa jahil.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" seruku malu, "…belum."

"Belum? Aaw, aku akan mendukungmu, Zi," Fanny mulai menepuk punggungku dengan kencang berkali-kali, "Hahaha! Akhirnya kau bisa melepas gelar _hero_ terlajang di sini!"

"Sejak kapan aku punya gelar seperti itu?!"

"Haha, sudah lama tau! Chang'e cerita kalau kau itu tidak pernah berpacaran seumur hidupmu!" ujar Tigreal sambil tertawa geli.

"Apa?! Chang-e! Akan kumarahi dia nanti!" ujarku kesal, "Asal kau tau saja ya, aku tidak pernah berpacaran karena menurutku itu hanya buang-buang waktu!"

"Ouh, berarti kau juga tidak akan berpacaran dengan Alucard dong, kalau begitu, boleh dong buatku?" ujar Tigreal sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan harap!" seruku, "Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang dia!"

"Hahahaha, tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda," Tigreal tertawa lepas, "Reaksimu lucu sekali! Hidungmu mekar begitu saking marahnya, hahaha!"

"Ugh, bisa stress aku kalau bersama kalian terus!" aku berjalan menjauh dari mereka, "Sudah ya!"

"Jangan marah begitu dong," ujar Fanny. Kedua _hero_ itu mengikutiku.

"Jangan ikuti ak–"

"KAU BISA!" sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras terdengar dari arah ruang _blacksmith._ Kami pun segera ke arah sumber suara.

Terlihat Miya dan Franco sedang berdebat.

"Miya, tidak mungkin bagiku untuk membuat pedang yang baik dalam waktu beberapa jam saja!" ujar Franco.

"Kau kan _blacksmith_ terbaik di sini! Aku yakin kau bisa! Coba dulu saja!" balas Miya.

"Hei, membuat pedang itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan! Apalagi, kau hanya bilang kepadaku, 'Buatlah pedang terbaik yang pernah ada,' Bagaimana aku bisa, Miya!" balas Franco sengit.

"Coba dulu saja! Kau sudah membuang waktu yang berharga untuk berdebat denganku, tau?!" seru Miya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa, Miya, tolong mengerti," Franco membalikkan tubuhnya dari Miya dan melihat ke arah kami.

"Eh, Zilong!" panggil Franco, "Pedangnya sudah siap! Patahannya bersih jadi mudah diperbaiki."

"Eh, serius? Terima kasih, Franco!" aku segera menghampiri Franco.

"Selain itu, aku juga menambah kualitasnya, meningkatkan performanya, dan juga memberi beberapa hiasan," ujar Franco. Dia beejalan ke rak yang besar dan membukanya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar berwarna merah.

"Pedang? Kau bukannya pengguna tombak, Zil?" tanya Miya.

Aku menerima kotak itu dari Franco dan membukanya. Sebuah pedang berwarna silver dan biru yang sangat _stylist,_ "Ini punya Alu, pedang dia rusak saat melawan Argus, jadi aku minta saja Franco memperbaikinya."

Senyum lebar merekah di wajah Miya, "Sempurna! Kau memang terbaik, Zil!"

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung.

* * *

ETHEREAL

Fanfic yang menceritakan perjuangan para hero mengembalikan cahaya di Land of Dawn.

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

* * *

"Berdiri!" terdengar suara lantang Gusion yang bertugas memimpin barisan pada upacara hari ini. Kami, para _hero_ , berdiri di barisan khusus yang ada tepat di depan panggung.

Terdapat beberapa _elf, orc,_ dan manusia yang ikut dalam upacara. Mereka berdiri di belakang barisan kami.

"Beri hormat untuk Raja," seru Gusion sambil mengepal tangannya di depan dada sambil menghentakan kakinya. Gestur yang dengan segera kami ikuti.

Tak lama, Raja Estes muncul di atas punggung, diikuti dengan Miya yang membawakan sebuah belati silver indah yang diletakkan di atas bantal berwarna merah yang terkesan mewah.

Para pemusik mulai melakukan pekerjaannya, memainkan drum dan alat musik lainnya. Suara yang menandakan pelantikannya akan segera dimulai, aba-aba untuk calon _hero_ yang akan dilantik. Aba-aba untuk Alucard….

Benar saja, pintu masuk aula besar ini pun terbuka. Menampakkan Alucard yang mulai berjalan di atas karpet merah yang akan membawanya naik ke atas panggung.

Alu… dia terlihat sangat luar biasa dalam balutan mantel putih bersih itu. Aku bisa mendengar pekikan tertahan dari para wanita, maupun pria yang melihat penampilan Alucard.

 _Alu, kalau kau sesempurna itu, akan semakin sulit bagiku untuk memilikimu, tau!_ Aku mulai merasa jika para peserta upacara sudah membuat rencana untuk mendirikan _fans club_ untuk Alucard.

Alucard berjalan dengan gagah menuju panggung. Menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh.

Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata rambut Alucard sepirang itu, rambutnya berwarna jauh lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Selain itu, kulitnya juga terlihat lebih cerah, mulus, dan bersih. Membuat pipinya terlihat sedikit merona, dan bibir itu….

Argh, membuatku gila saja!

"Zilong, jangan menganga begitu dong," goda Fanny, "Haha, aku tau dia terlihat sangat, bahkan terlalu keren, tapi kau tidak perlu membuat dirimu terlihat bodoh."

Aku segera menutup mulutku, tidak menyadari jika aku memasang tampang bodoh, "Oh… ya," balasku pelan yang dibalas lagi dengan cekikikan kecil oleh Fanny.

"Shh, yang di belakang jangan berisik!" seru Gusion pelan. Kami membisikkan, "Maaf," dan menutup mulut kami. Kembali fokus ke upacara yang sedang berlangsung.

Alucard berjalan semakin dekat ke arah panggung, dan menoleh ke arahku. Dia menunjuk pedang di pinggangnya, dan memaparkan senyuman penuh arti.

 _Dia tersenyum ke arahku kan? Bukan ke yang lain?_ Aku membalas senyumannya malu-malu. Aku bisa merasakan Fanny menyikutku iseng.

Alu pun naik ke atas panggung dan berlutut di depan Raja Estes. Raja Estes mengangkat belati silver itu dari bantal, "Alucard, sang pemburu iblis, siapkah kau untuk mengemban tugasmu sebagai seorang _hero?"_

Alu mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada. Tangan iblisnya. "Aku siap."

Raja Estes menyerahkan belati itu, yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Alu. Alu memainkan belati itu di tangannya, menatap dan mempelajari tiap detail yang ada.

Alu pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sebuah cawan emas. Dia pun menekan bagian tajam belati itu di telapak tangan kirinya. Menekannya sangat dalam, darah yang cukup banyak pun mengalir deras dari lukanya dan menetes ke cawan emas itu. Hanya dalam beberapa saat, cawan itu sudah terisi penuh.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu dalam?" aku mendengar bisikan pelan Fanny.

Setelah darah memenuhi cawan, Alu mengepal kuat tangannya, membiarkan darah mengalir semakin deras, "Aku bersumpah akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengembalikan kedamaian di _Land of Dawn_ selama aku masih hidup!" ucap Alu lantang yang dengan segera diikuti tepuk tangan dan sorakan meriah dari penonton.

Raja Estes pun berjalan mendekati Alucard dan mengangkat tangan kirinya, "Sambutlah, hero terbaru kita, Alucard!" ujar Raja Estes lancang yang dengan segera dibalas sorakan meriah dari peserta upacara.

Tak lama, darah yang ada di cawan menggumpal, seakan tersihir. Darah itu membentuk sebuah mutiara indah berwarna merah menyala. Raja Estes mengambil mutiara itu dan bertanya, "Kau ingin mutiara ini dalam bentuk apa? Cincin? Gelang? Nantinya ini yang akan menjadi penanda bahwa kau adalah seorang _hero."_

"Ehm, cincin saja," balas Alu.

"Baiklah," Raja Estes mengisyaratkan bawahannya untuk kemari, dan menjadikan mutiara ini perhiasan. Raja Estes pun memberikan mutiaranya kepada bawahannya, dan bawahannya dengan segera melakukan perintah rajanya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai perjamuan kita! Semuanya, saya persilakan untuk pergi ke ruang perjamuan," ucap Raja Estes. Para peserta pun segera meninggalkan ruang upacara dan masuk ke ruang perjamuan.

Semuanya kecuali aku.

Aku berjalan naik mendekati panggung dan memanggil Alucard.

"Ada apa, Zi?" tanya Alucard sembari menghampiriku. Tanpa peringatan apapun, aku menarik tangan kiri Alucard yang berdarah.

"Apa kau tidak mengiris tanganmu terlalu dalam?"

"Hm? Tidak kok, kalau aku tidak iris sedalam itu, nanti lukanya akan langsung beregenasi, jadinya darah yang keluar sedikit," Alucard mengelap darah di tangan kirinya pada sebuah sapu tangan yang dia temukan di kantong celananya, memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang sudah tidak terluka. Bahkan, tidak berbekas.

"Baguslah," aku menghela napas lega, "Ayo ke ruang perjamuan, _hero,"_ aku tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

Alucard memukul kecil bahuku, "Gara-gara kau, tau!" aku tertawa melihat reaksinya. Kami pun berjalan ke arah ruang perjamuan.

Ruang perjamuan itu sangat besar dan ramai, apalagi semua penghuni _Emerald Woodland_ diundang ke perjamuan ini. Acara makan-makan sekaligus memperkenalkan Alucard ke semuanya.

Alucard duduk tepat di samping Raja Estes sebagai bintang dari acara hari ini, dan aku tentu saja memilih duduk di sisi Alucard yang lainnya.

* * *

 _LESLEY POV_

* * *

 _Ugh, kenapa aku dipilih menjadi mc secara tiba-tiba?!_

Aku menarik napas panjang dan berjalan naik ke atas podium kayu yang telah diasah sempurna sehingga terlihat indah dan mewah. Podium itu juga dihiasi beragam bunga berwarna-warni yang bermekaran dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sekitar bunga-bunga itu.

Aku mengambil mic yang ada dan memasang senyum lebar, "Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapaanku dibalas oleh beberapa orang, "Seperti yang kalian tau, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial!"

Mendengar sorakan meriah sebagai balasannya, aku pun melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebagai _mc,_ "Apa kalian tau kenapa aku bilang hari ini spesial?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

" _HERO_ BARU!"

"SUDAH, JANGAN BASA-BASI LAGI! _MC_ PAYAH! TURUN SAJA SANA!"

Sorakan terakhir dari Gusion, tentu saja dari dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia! _Akan kuhajar dia nanti!_ _Lihat saja!_ Aku menahan amarahku dan melanjutkan acaranya sebagai _mc_ yang profesional, "Ya, benar sekali! Mari langsung saja kita sambut _hero_ baru kita!

Mendengar seruanku, Alucard pun berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum canggung, "Ehm, halo?"

* * *

 _ZILONG POV_

* * *

Alu terlihat sangat gugup, dan hal itu terlihat sangat lucu dan manis. Baik di mataku, maupun di mata orang-orang yang datang. Aku bisa melihat mereka tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Alucard.

"Namaku Alucard, dan, ehm, aku _hero_ baru kalian. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi _hero_ yang baik... Dan ehm, ah sudahlah! Kita mulai saja perjamuannya!" seru Alu sambil tertawa kecil.

Yang lain pun ikut tertawa melihat Alu yang kehabisan kata-kata. Tak lama, suara tertawa itu tergantikan dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan untuk Alu. Alu sedikit terkejut atas respon yang dia dapat. Dia tertawa malu.

Alu dipersilakan duduk, dan perjamuan pun dimulai. Ada berbagai hidangan yang terlihat sangat(amat) menggoda disajikan di meja makan panjang ini.

Alu mulai menjarah semua makanan di sekitarnya dan memakannya lahap, dengan tangan! _Hero_ lain hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah Alucard, sementara Rafaela hanya tersenyum geli.

"Hei," panggilku.

Alu menoleh ke arahku dengan pipi gembung penuh makanan, tatapannya bertanya.

"Di sini disediakan sendok, kau tau?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk sendok di dekat Alu.

"Ehm, ya? Aku tau," jawab Alucard tak acuh, dia mengambil daging di dekatnya dan mulai melahapnya.

"Kalau gitu, pakai!" seruku, seorang _hero_ kan harus jadi panutan untuk yang lain, masa _table manner_ saja tidak bisa! "Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkanmu cara makan yang benar?"

Alu terlihat terkejut sesaat, "Entahlah, mereka sudah meninggal sejak umurku tujuh tahun, bagaimana aku bisa ingat," jawab Alu pelan, "Maaf," ucap Alu sambil mengambil sendok yang ada dan mulai makan lagi dengan pelan.

 _Oh, tidak. Apa yang sudah kukatakan._ Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari _hero-hero_ yang lain. "Kau kelewatan," bisik Fanny.

"A-alu, aku, ehm, maaf, bicaraku kelewatan," ucapku panik.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Alu sambil tersenyum kecil, _dia marah, aku bisa merasakannya._ Alu kembali menjarah makanan di meja dengan garpunya. Dia terlihat sedikit kesulitan memakai peralatan makan itu.

Perjamuan pun berlanjut kembali, walaupun jadi sedikit kaku dan suasananya menjadi berat. Orang-orang sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

Aku hanya bisa menyantap makananku, dan menoleh ke arah Alucard sesekali. Para _hero_ menanyai Alucard banyak hal, seperti warna favorit, makanan favorit, dan sebagainya.

"Hei, Zilong," panggil Fanny.

"Iya?" tanyaku.

"Kau harus meminta maaf dengannya secara privat,"

"Iya… aku tau," jawabku sedih.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu! Aku yakin Alu tidak marah kok," Fanny tersenyum manis.

"Ya… aku harap begitu," jawabku lirih.

"Semangat dong! Ini hari yang penting, lho!" ucap Fanny sambil menepuk punggungku dengan sangat, amat kuat. Aku terbatuk.

"Ini hari yang penting untuknya, tapi aku malah merusaknya," ucapku di sela batuk kecilku.

"Kalau gitu, kau harus memperbaikinya! Malam masih panjang kok," Fanny tersenyum lembut dan mengambil _cocktail_ di meja dan meminumnya.

Aku hanya membalas senyum Fanny, dia benar, aku harus memperbaiki hari ini.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama, semua makanan di meja sudah habis. Makanan di sini memang enak-enak semua.

Alu mengambil piring yang tadi dia pakai, "Tempat cuci piring di mana?"

"Ehh?" seru yang lain kaget dengan pertanyaan Alu, "Kau mau cuci piring?" tanya Miya bingung.

"Ehm, tentu saja? Bukannya harus ya? Piring kotornya banyak banget," Alu mulai mengumpulkan piring kotor di sekitarnya.

"Hahaha! Kau manis sekali deh," ujar Tigreal sambil merangkul Alucard, "Kau kan _hero!_ Masa cuci piring sih!"

"Lalu siapa yang cuci nanti?" tanya Alu bingung, "Banyak banget, kasian yang cuci," ucap Alu iba.

"Tenang saja, kita menggunakan sihir untuk mencuci semua piring di sini, kita juga membersihkan tempat ini dengan sihir," jelas Tigreal.

"Wih, ternyata sihir itu bisa buat bersih-bersih!" seru Alu terpukau, _hero_ lainnya hanya bisa _melting_ melihat tingkah Alucard.

"Kau mau lihat sihir bisa apa lagi?" tanya Valir sambil memercikkan api dari telunjuknya. Alucard mengangguk antusias.

Para _hero_ dengan _role mage_ pun mengajak Alucard ke tempat latihan untuk memamerkan sihirnya. _Dasar haus pujian._

 _Eh? Tunggu… para mage itu kan ada banyak! Pasti akan lama sekali Alucard bersama mereka… kapan aku bisa minta maaf?_

Aku bisa merasakan tangan di pundakku, "Masih ada besok kok, Zi," sahut Fanny, "Hidupmu susah ya, mau minta maaf aja ada halangan."

"Haha."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

:') reviewnya makin menipis…

Tapi gapapa, saya kuat :')

/kok malah curhat

#plak.

dolorussven makasih reviewnya :'), hati saya senang melihat review panjang dan langsung napsu pengen up lagi, tapi karna saya mau ch 9 nanti up nya barengan sama fanfic lain, saya urungin dulu niatnya,, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ada waktunya kok mereka bakal ehmkehmk-an,, Martis on de wai kok, ;D tunggu ajaaa~

Ch 10 masih di tahap pengerjaan, duh, semoga libur makin banyak, amin.

Don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe/plak

Jangan lupa klik favorit ama follow and tinggalkan review untuk jadi pelipur lara q ya :')


End file.
